In Need of Rescue
by hitntr01
Summary: Bella is kept in a human farm for vampire food. She only knows this life and wishes to one day get away. She hears all these marvelous stories but can only dream behind walls. Will she get the life she dreamed when she is sold as a pet?
1. Farm Girl

**_Please note that unlike my other stories, this one takes the characters and puts them in a completely new story. I am keeping the characters the same but I wanted to try something new because I am seeing other people do it and it's interesting. So this is like an alternate Twilight if you will._**

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 1: Farm Girl_

Hello, My name is Isabella or number 245. If you are wondering about my last name, no one has one anymore. We all go by our first names only. I was born and raised on a small farm. I don't know who my father is and only know who my mother is because she was the one who raised me. We are kept around for one thing and one thing only- food.

Males and females are kept separate at all times unless if they want the female to get pregnant. That is the only time that it is great to be a female. It's nine months of no harvesting. They want to make sure the child comes out just fine and with little to no problems.

My age? Thirteen. I know I'm not really that young. I don't know how to read well because reading isn't allowed. My mom and the other woman have taken several children aside to teach them how to read. They try to do it when _they _aren't watching but it's hard when _they _don't sleep. I mean never.

Who's _they?_ _They _are vampires.

My mom tells me of a place where at one time humans were in charge. We were the top species and vampires where afraid to show themselves. Humans feared the unknown. But after sometime vampires came out of their hiding places and revealed themselves. Humans accepted them easily if not without any care.

There were a few riots at first but after the newness wore off the vampires were like everyone else. Humans would go to blood drives once a month in order to help feed the vampire race. It was peace between two different races. In exchange for the human blood drives, the vampires were willing to work on our farms and harvest the food we needed.

And then, after five years of peace, the unthinkable happened. A vampire by the name of Aero came forth and took charge claiming that there wasn't enough fun in simply buying human blood. He went on national television and declared the vampire race more superior and while he accepted humans to be free he said he would rather enjoy the 'thrill of the hunt' and not to mention the 'free food'. There were vampires that fought for the human's freedom.

They were brought down easily.

There are now no vampires left that are willing to fight for the human race. Humans are now farmed like cattle. At least I think that's the term my mom uses. I don't really know what a cattle is. She tells me it's a four legged animal that we used to eat. Humans would farm them for food. She told me how all of the animals were farmed like we are now. It's hard to believe that any human can treat anything the way a vampire would treat us. They even have their own language now so that humans don't know what they are saying.

We know the basics because they scream at us until we do it. "Bugh" means come and "Straph" means stay. I know a few others but I don't feel like going into detail about each command.

We get punished too; they have these electric poles that they will zap you with if you don't follow what they say right away. I was told about a few people who tried to come up with a revolt one time, they didn't live long.

Along with good hearing, vampires can have special powers. There is rumor that every farm has at least one vampire that can read minds. I had yet to hear about such a thing here but I was told about it through another human who was brought here from another farm. Apparently they used that power to tell if someone was planning on escaping or revolting against the vampires.

I would never dream of doing such a thing. One sting from the electric poles and you will think the same thing. We were just given our food for the day as we sat around and ate. My mother was already pregnant for the third time now. I was the first and because I was a girl, I was left with her and the rest. Her second was a male who would be brought to a different farm to keep inbreeding to a minimum.

They would occasionally switch a female to a different place as well but not as often. I have seen it happen several times though. Mothers will be pregnant and when it is finally time to give birth, they are taken to a room away from here. You can hear the screams and we will all hold our breath waiting to find out the results. If the mother dies, she will be brought to the harvesting room for the last time but if she lives, we will hear screams of a small baby. We will hear down the hall if it is a boy or girl. The mother will be brought back alone, without her child. Then after five days the child is brought back and the mother is expected to take care of it. We don't know what happens during those five days and I wonder if we would want to know.

I worry for the day when I first become a mother. I don't know how I will handle it. Being thirteen, my mother tells me that I should expect to start having children anytime. Like any other elder here, she wishes for something better for me but it won't happen, it will never happen.

Food varies depending on what day it is. We get harvested once a week. That day is special, we get sweet treats. Chocolate, candy, cake, apple juice…anything that is deemed sugary. The other six days, we may get a small slab of meat- half the size of your fist and a piece of bread. Oh and water, we always have access to water. It gets boring eating the same thing but it's fine. Sometimes when you have a child, the child gets bought out and taken from you before it is even one year old. I was lucky that I was born within the first batch of humans when this first happened. My mom didn't have to worry about me being taken away.

I was told by one of the guards one time that when a human is bought it is taken back to the vampire's own place and kept there. It is supposed to be cheaper in the long run for vampires to harvest their own food. I asked why but I wasn't told an answer because another guard walked by and pulled out his electric pole. I didn't remember anything after that. That is a major rule that I broke though, we aren't allowed to talk to guards so when they talk to us willingly, they could get into even more trouble than we could.

Harvesting? You want to know about harvesting. There are seven groups of females and seven groups of males. Each group varies in this farm to about twenty to thirty people. In mine, there's twenty six. If we ever go over thirty then someone will be forced to leave. We don't know what happens to them but we never see them again. At the moment four of the women in my group are pregnant. Both arms and neck of all of us, except the heavily pregnant woman, are bruised. It will just start to heal and it is time to harvest all over. We are used to the pain and swelling that sometimes comes with this. I have seen some die from infections.

The vampires do try though, they will bring IVs and antibiotics to give to the infected ones but if they deem someone unable to be saved- they are brought out of the room for the last time. I only had one time where someone died in the cage during the night. It was so scary to wake up the next day too that. The worse part…if it could be any worse was that some of the people I was with were debating eating the person so that we can get more protein.

Back to harvesting, they bring the group into a small room where we have to sit down in chairs. They shove a needle into your arm or neck, depending where they are going for that week. You sit around for sometime, you can talk, eat and do whatever. They will keep you hooked until you are about to pass out. That is the worse feeling ever. One by one they will unstrap you and carry you back. That's right, you are too weak to walk back yourself. It's an odd feeling. That is the only day we are somewhat babied and even then, I don't know if a few sweets and a blanket could be considered babied.

Once in a while, I will hear shouts from the outside world. They scream for us to be set free. I hear riots and protests outside. They deem the place we live inhumane which I find funny, they give us food and shelter here. How is this place inhumane? Perhaps it is something that I could only get after living a life like them. I wish I could live one day where I could do what I want. I was told that there is such a thing as an outside where there is a sun and a moon. I was told that they fight for the sky repeatedly. I was told that neither will ever win. These are all myths as far as I am concerned. If I can't see it for myself then it is a myth.

My only sun would be the UVB and UVA bulbs that shine down in each cage for five minutes a day. Other than that, we have basic florescent bulbs. It feels good though when those bulbs come on. We will all crowd into that area, trying to get the most rays we can. I dream of one day finding out what is beyond these walls.

Breeding? Yeah, that's one even I don't know. I'm only thirteen, not old enough…yet. I will watch as the ones who aren't pregnant will be brought out of the room and they will come back a week later. The red band on the wrist means they were pregnant and therefore didn't have to go through harvesting for nine months. They were the lucky ones. I couldn't wait to be pregnant so that I could wait for nine months. My mom said she hopes that I don't have to go through any of that for a lot longer. What does she know?

I would think that nine months without harvesting would be a miracle. Life without having bruises, that was a life I wanted. A life I craved to one day have.

I constantly have dreams where I am running through a field, running because I want not because I have too. My mom and her son are with me. We laugh and play. We jump on these things that my mom calls swings. They are these things that are held down by a rope and you swing back and forth on them. We see the sun; it's a huge fiery orb in the sky. We can't touch it though; it is just out of our reach. Then the moon will make its appearance and move the sun out of its spot so that it can come forth and show us the beauty of glowing wonder. The stars which are several suns farther away than our sun will shine down. It's a simple happy life. I wonder if the sun and moon will be the same as in my dreams.

This was my magical life that would never happen. But a person can dream. And dreaming is the best thing you can do when your life isn't the way it should be.

I just wonder if one day I can see the sun, what a treat to be able to see such a magnificent spectrum. I want to put my feet in the grass and swim in a pond. A pond is a huge reservoir of water! Unlike here where we can barely put our feet in the water, there you can swim. And there's these animals called fish in there. They are slimy and have scales but they are beautiful to watch. I really hope that one day all this can be true. I wish for one day to be able to live my life there.

Unless if all this was a myth that my elders have told all the children in order to give us hope. I really hope it isn't the latter. Just one day out there, finding the truth. Was that so much to ask for?

I heard the cage door slam shut and I was taken out of my dream. Yeah, it was.

_**I had this in my computer for almost a year. I wrote it a while back but never finished it because I had seen a preview for DayBreakers and the farming humans thing and didn't want people to think that I am copying that movie. I had this idea before I heard about the movie. But after finally seeing the movie, it is much different than what I am going to do so I don't mind finishing it now. **_

_**Please Review and let me know what you think of this!**_


	2. Harvested

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 2: Harvested_

I couldn't sleep last night; I never could sleep the night before a harvest. It scared me. Everyone else grew to accept it but I couldn't.

I accepted it for a short time but when I was six, my best friend had accidentally died during a harvest when the machine malfunctioned and no one caught it in time.

The machine? It is a monster in itself. It has a chair for you to sit at and then they strap you in. They will strap one of your arms, depending which arm they are using that week. You can't move and you can't tell them when you are feeling weak. The machine does everything. It measures your mass and weight and can decide how much blood it can take out of you without killing you. When it is done taking your blood out then it will pull out of your vein and you feel weak. Before you are brought back to the room, they give you a sponge bath and once a month they have a physical. The doctor is nice though, he knows that you are weak and just checks you over quickly. I think this week is the physical.

I lifted my head up when I heard the buzzer which meant I could get off of this sleeping mat. If I got up before the buzzer went off then I would be punished with the electric poles. I went to use the corner as I pulled down my undergarment and squat down. My mom had told me about this thing called a toilet that she used to have in her house. It would flush the feces down with water so that no one had to clean it up. She said that it was in a small room too, so that you could have privacy.

There's no such thing as privacy here.

I got up and made sure my undergarments were right before walking off. We get to eat before the harvest. Harvest days always had the most interesting foods, whatever has sugar in it which was a treat compared to the plain bread and slab of meat we would normally get.

Today's breakfast was a cake as we sat around and ate the rock hard substance. My mom told me of a moist cake, she said she could make the best cake ever. Here though, the vampires make the food so they don't care if it tastes gross. Harvest day was like a feast. They will bring in foods all day long after the harvest. They will force you to eat their food if you choose not to eat.

I sat around with everyone else as they ate. While we ate, a vampire came in with a pitchfork to clean out our corner. He did this every morning. He would mumble things in vampiric and scowl at us repeatedly. What were we going to do? Not use the corner?

You learn to ignore him.

When he left another guard came in and had us line up. The pregnant women got to stay behind. I just couldn't wait for that day. The rest of us were lined up and ready to go. We walked down the hall which was lit up by light bulbs spread apart every ten feet. We walked past different doors; I assume that the other groups live in each one. I had only seen one other group. It was one of the group of males. We had walked by them once but I could only take a quick look at them before I was smacked by one of the guards for looking up.

This time around I quickly looked up to see a guard about fifteen feet ahead of us. He was watching the group as we walked by. He sat there as if bored as he watched us walk by. He looked at each person's head and then would look to the next one. I could tell he was looking for something but I couldn't figure out what it was. He stopped when he looked at me. I quickly looked down, hoping that he didn't see me look up.

I heard him whispering to another guard as I walked by. I thought I was out of the clearing until I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. "Come over here." A guard said in human. I nodded and walked out of the line. A girl behind me looked back but quickly looked ahead when the guard that was holding my shoulder growled.

I gulped as I was brought over to the one that I had looked at. I kept my eyes to my feet. They were bare. None of us owned shoes unlike the vampires, they always wore shoes. I focused on my second toe which was slightly bigger than my first toe.

The man holding my shoulder said something in vampiric to the man.

The man that I looked at cupped my cheek in his hand and brought my head up. I still tried to keep my eyes away from him.

"Shigh" That meant look at me. I did as I was told and looked at the man. He stared me in the eyes as I started to get fidgety. I noticed his hair was a more bronze color and his eyes weren't as deep red as the others. They were just faintly red. "Speak." He said. I was startled that he spoke human to me.

"I don't know what I should say." I mentioned.

"So?" The man holding my shoulder said.

He just shook his head.

They mumbled something back and forth and then I was forced to go back down the hall to join my group. I walked in and they already had most of my group hooked up. I had to sit down at one of the last ones. They hooked my left arm and then pressed the button for the machine to do its job. I was sitting next to another girl that was only two years younger than me.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Did they do anything to you?"

"No, they forced me to look at this guard. He stared at me."

"Creepy."

"He was kinda cute though." I said back.

She giggled. We may be in a place where we had no freedom but we were still teenage girls and we still looked at the guards and would gage them. It was the closest things to guys that we could see.

"Oooooh, Isabella has a crush." She sang out.

"Ssssh." I said as she laughed.

"So what makes you like him?" Yeah, we were trying to make light of the situation. That's all that you can do.

"I don't know, I almost feel like he knows something that we don't."

"They all know stuff that we don't." Her eye lids started get droopy as her speech started to slur. A sign that she was almost done.

"We can talk more later."

"Sure." She said as the machine buzzed and the needle came out of her arms. A guard came over and removed her from the room.

I yawned starting to feel the same. After a few minutes later I started to feel weak. I heard a buzz and then my body was lifted up. We are picked up like sacks of potatoes. No one cares about us. I was brought into the next room where they strip you down and quickly give you a sponge bath.

I felt my dress get lifted up and off my body and it was thrown with the other soiled clothing from today. We are given a clean garment once a week. I felt a cold wet sponge hit me as the dirty water ran off. I didn't move, the cold water is all I know other than the room temperature water that I drink in the room. Even if I wanted to move, the weak feeling wouldn't let me. I barely had enough energy to sit up in the chair they had placed me in.

Then a towel came around me as I was dried. They didn't care to look at us in any demeanor that would be considered inappropriate. To vampires, humans are just disgusting disposable things. They didn't care one bit for anything else other than food.

I was picked up still naked and brought to the next room where I was sat in a different chair. Today was the day for the doctor to look us over. From what I understand, he goes between four different places and stays at each one for a week.

I sat in the chair as I looked around. This was a dark room as well. The vampires see better in the dark. The door opened and the doctor walked in. He came over to me and looked at the wristband that I had to wear. It had my name and my number on it so that they could easily log them away. He wrote something on his paper and then lifted my head. "Shigh." I looked him in the eyes as he went to shine a light in each eye and then wrote something down. He took my arm and inspected the bruises; he sighed then wrote something down.

Another vampire came running into the room, "Dr. Cullen." He then said something in vampiric.

The doctor ran out of the room and left me alone. I was alone until another came in and put on a fresh dress. It felt good to have something fresh on. I loved this day just for that reason. I couldn't see the one who picked me up until we got out of the room. It was the man who had me stare into his eyes last time.

He took me down the hall and into a room I had never seen before. He sat me down in a chair and squatted in front of me. He grabbed my wrist to look at my name and then looked back up at me. "Isabella." I looked over at him. "I need you to keep focused; I need you to look me in the eyes." He said.

I did as he said. What was he doing?

"Good." He said as he cupped my chin. "Can you speak?" he asked.

Why was he speaking to me in my language? Normally they yell at me in vampiric until I figure out what they want. "Yes." I said.

He looked frustrated. "Say something else."

"Like what?"

He sighed, "I don't know. Never mind. I got to get you back to your room." He picked me up and I felt safe in his arms. He brought me into the room and laid me down with everyone else. Some were already starting to sit up as different sweets were brought in. The guard that was talking to me walked out. My mom hand me some chocolate and an apple juice. That was my favorite snack on harvest day.

After we were all done, the pregnant women were taken out for their doctor's appointment. They came back in a clean dress like the rest of us.

After a few hours we were all almost back to normal. We still just sat around and talked but we were at least feeling better.

The girl that I was talking too came over and sat by me, "So, was the guard that brought you in the one you have a crush on?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, what do you think?"

"Very nice pick." She giggled, "I wish I could have met him. He seems to have an eye for you, maybe he will buy you."

I have been told that when a human is bought it is now a slave to the vampire. The vampire can do whatever they want with it. There are several rumors that go around. Some say they will choose to hunt the human down by bringing them to a certain place that allows a vampire to set the human free and then catch it. Another rumor says that you live at the vampire's house and just go through the same thing here but it's just you and you have no one to talk to. I was curious which one was true.

"Maybe." That was everyone's dream. To be bought and taken out of here. But we don't know what's beyond these walls except the rumors that spread. Were they really better than here? Maybe it was even worse.

It scares me to think of a place worse than here, a place worse than death.

_**Alright, what do you think? I was shocked with the amount of reviews that came with my first chapter. Sorry to those who thought the beginning was clichéd. Can you help me beat that amount of reviews though? **_

_**What can you say in your review? Good job, Bad job, Give me ideas on what you want to happen or what you don't want to happen…Reviews do tend to make me want to work on my story faster ;)**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. The Talk

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 3: The Talk_

The next day came as the buzzer went off. I got up to do my regular routine. A lot of people would stay on their sleeping mat in the mornings if it wasn't harvesting day. We were free to do whatever we wanted in the confines of our room.

Two guards walked in talking vampiric to each other. I noticed one of them being the man that was making me stare at him. He had some sort of fascination for me and I wasn't too pleased with that. While being sold out sounds pleasant, who knew what would be beyond these walls.

Of course he was cute, there was another guard here that was cute as well but I only saw him once in a while.

They looked around and then stared at me, I gulped and backed behind my mother. She tried to get me to act stronger than I am but it was pointless. I was still a child.

"Bugh." He said. That meant come. I gulped as my heart started to race.

My mom stood aside with everyone else. We were all confused at what was going on. If she were to say anything about this then everyone in here would get hurt.

I did as they said and followed, silently. I followed behind the two as they talked back and forth in low voices. I looked around the halls, I had never seen these halls before. They were no different than the other halls. I stopped when I saw a small crack. I tried to look out of the hole but couldn't see anything. It seemed black outside, was my mom lying to me? Was there really no such thing as a sun?

The walls were very thin, I could hear chants outside. The rioters always picked different spots to riot. They didn't like human farms. They would switch between English and Vampiric. Saying different phrases. I always wanted to lay one eye on these people who claimed that everything was wrong. I wanted to know who they were and thank them for their troubles. They always gave us hope when we heard the screaming through the walls, even if we didn't expect it to ever happen.

They brought me to a room where they closed the door behind me. They led me to a chair and forced me to sit as the two walked to a desk and sat down as if negotiating something.

The room was filled with still pictures. I had never seen them before but it amazed me. The color in them, which was more color than I had ever seen in my life. I noticed one of them had a yellow circle setting next to mountains. I was starting to wonder if that was the sun. It was closer than in my dreams. It looked like I could stand on that mountain and touch it. Yellow? I always pictured the sun to be a bright white light much like the bulbs we get in our room. Maybe that wasn't the sun.

The two would talk and occasionally look over at me but then go back to talking. I wondered what could possibly be said. What did I do to deserve anything they were talking about?

When they were done, the guard took out a thing from his pocket and handed paper to the other man. They shook hands and the guard that seemed to always stare at me brought me back to the cage and let me in. My mom hugged me immediately. Her eyes filled with tears, she wouldn't let go.

"Where'd they take you?" she asked.

"A room with bright colored pictures, they talked."

"I am just glad you are back." My mother said hugging me harder.

"Me too." I whispered.

"Thank you." My mother said bowing to the guard. "Thank you for not hurting my daughter." She said to him. Neither of us knew why they took me or if I did something wrong.

He looked confused and then quickly changed his facial expression and just nodded and walked off. I honestly don't know what happened between the two vampires. I was afraid to ask. All I knew was I was safe…for now

The rest of the day was filled with getting our basic meals and some of us who ran on the treadmills provided in the room. We sat around and waited for our lives to end. Many of us saw death as a treat and an adventure.

That night I was sleeping when I felt a cold hand lightly touch my shoulder. I tried to ignore it but the hand touched my shoulder again. I groggily looked up and was about to scream when the hand went over my mouth. "Sssh." He said then slowly lifted his hand up. "Come over here." He said making me follow him to the door.

He opened it and slid out and left me inside the cage. I was trying to figure out what he wanted when he opened his coat and showed me an apple. I hadn't seen fruit in a long time. It was a rare item around here. My mouth watered for such an item.

"Isabella right?" he asked.

I nodded not taking my eyes off the fruit. Just one bite, was that so much to ask for?

"Answer some questions and I will let you have this." I still stared at the food item. The only time they give you fresh fruit is if they are 'training' you. "Focus." He said harshly. I turned my attention on him. He was the guard that had an infatuation over me. I was starting to not see him as cute anymore and more of an infatuated stalker. "How long have you been here?"

"My whole life." I looked around at everyone else, I wanted the food. If the others woke up, they were older than me, taller than me. I wouldn't be able to fend them off.

"How old are you?" For a vampire, he spoke our language pretty well or maybe they all can speak it and they choose not too.

"Thirteen." He had a look that would make you want to be around him all the time. I think my mom said all vampires were like that though. She had told me to never trust one.

"Do you like it here?"

I was taken aback, what kind of question was that? Was it a trick question? I then shook my head, "I want to be free like the stories my mom tells me about."

"That life is done now." He said back. He handed me the apple and I sat down immediately and sucked down the food. I looked back up at the man who had a disgusted look on his face. I knew I didn't have manners like the elders did but none of us kids did, we sucked down our food as soon as we got it.

"Thank you." I said through bites. Fresh fruit, what a treat. "What are you here for?" I finally asked as I finished the fruit.

"I was hired here as a night guard."

"I was told to never trust the guards."

"What else were you told?"

"One woman that came here said that her whole group at another farm was killed because they were thinking of a rebellion. She got away because she was young at the time and they kept her out of the loop. That's so scary."

He nodded, "Yeah it is." The man put his hand through the bar and grabbed the core of the apple from me. "I will see you later Isabella." He said getting up and walking away.

I turned to the bars and practically threw myself on them trying to get to him, "What is your name?" I asked.

He returned looked me in the eyes somberly, "It would be best not to give my name." He tussled my short hair. They kept everyone's hair short because it was easier to manage.

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

"I am a guard every night now."

"Can you bring a pear tomorrow? I have never tried one."

He chuckled. "I will see what I can do. It does get odd when a vampire guard asks for human food."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Thank you for everything. I like talking to someone other than family." I smiled, my mom said to never trust a vampire but this guy seemed nice enough.

He laughed, "Good to hear. Now back to bed with you. Also, don't tell anyone that I talked to you." He told me.

I nodded and walked over to my sleeping mat and lay down in it. I couldn't' sleep though. How could I when this man was so nice to me?

I went to bed that night knowing that this guard was watching over all of us all night long. It made me so happy. I felt hope for the first time.

_**I don't like to skip my other stories to write a certain one but you guys are so amazing at reviewing that I thought I would treat you by skipping the others and putting this one out again! I can't believe the feedback I get from this story, I actually was planning on canning it before the reviews flooded my inbox! Remember anything simple as good, bad, or something you would like to see or think is going to happen! I can't promise it will happen but I promise I will read them and think about it. **_

_**I might switch POV half way through, do you guys mind? I will try not to switch within the same chapter though and I won't rewrite a scene in another POV (I find those painful to read) but I might do flashbacks to the scene in the person's perspective…I don't know yet. I'm used to third person so it's odd writing in first person. Oh and I will slowly introduce the Cullens throughout the story (don't get mad at first if you deem them OOC cuz I promise it will work out)**_

_**Please Review! **_


	4. Physical

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 4: Physical_

The next day came quickly. My mom and a few of the elders went to their own corner leaving us younger ones alone. I didn't talk to anyone my age. I didn't want to get attached because the vampires don't like when two humans get attached. They will take one away.

We sat around and drew on sheets of paper and talked. Although, you can only talk about so much before you have nothing to talk about. I looked where the elders were; they never talked for this long. We looked up when we heard the door opening.

The man that seemed to always be interested in me came in; he looked in my direction, "Bugh." I walked out while everyone stared at me. I was trying not to show my excitement to be able to talk to this guard again. I followed him down the hall. I wanted to take a chance to talk to him but I know he said we couldn't let the others know that we are talking.

I saw a group of males walk by. They must be off to harvesting. I didn't take much of a look at them though, I didn't want a vampire to see that and hurt me.

I followed behind as he opened a door and had me walk in. It was the doctor's table that they have us sit on once a month when the doctor comes in.

"Sit down on the table." He said nicely as he seemed to fidget a little.

I did as he said and was about to ask him what was going on when the doctor walked in. I was confused; he had just seen me three days ago. I was about to speak when the two started to speak vampiric to each other.

The doctor nodded and walked over to me. I looked at him as he picked me up and placed me on a scale. He looked behind me at the numbers. I stretched my neck to look. They only did this once a year and I had it done three visits ago. I was ninety eight pounds which was where I was last time. Then he put me back on the table. "Open your mouth." The doctor said as he held out a long stick. I did as he said, "say awe."

I did as he said, he looked into my mouth. He wrote some things down on the paper. I was really confused as to what could be going on.

He then grabbed a small light, "I will flash this into your eyes, don't blink." I didn't know he could speak human so well. I was shocked, did everyone know human? The light blinded each eye as I started to blink so that I could see again.

The doctor went to write some more stuff down on the paper.

The guard seemed disturbed about something as he went over to the paperwork and looked it over as the doctor wrote something down. "Are you sure?" he asked, pointing to something on the paper.

"Yes." The doctor said. "I will show you." He walked back over to me, "Open your mouth one more time." He said. I did as he said and he held my tongue down with the stick. "See they are already grown in."

"Yeah." The guard muttered something that I couldn't hear.

The doctor then grabbed my left arm and slowly pressed down as he traced out my arm, being careful of the bruises that had formed from years of harvesting. He then did the same for the right arm. He then stood in front of me and touched under my jaw line. "Breath in and out." He said. I did as he said. The room was quiet. "One more time." He asked.

After that he went over to his paper and wrote some more down. Even if I could read, I knew it was in vampiric so that wouldn't help me.

The doctor came back over to me as he grabbed my feet; they were a disgusting brown/black color. He spoke in vampiric.

"That won't be an issue. It's curable." The guard said.

The doctor then looked at the guard, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I have no other choice."

"You are going to follow what the others have already done. You yelled at them for this."

The guard shook his head, "No, I am helping someone."

The doctor looked over at me then started to speak vampiric to the guard.

"I already made up my mind. This is just a precautionary thing I was told that I have to do." The guard said. "Come." He said to me. I looked at him with a blank expression, why weren't they speaking their other language. I got off the table and followed. "So clean bill of health?" He asked.

"Yes. Very much so."

He nodded and walked me out of the door. He opened the cage door and had me walk in. The elders looked up from their spot in the corner. The guard eyed them cautiously while closing the door. I didn't know what to think of this.

The night finally came as everyone fell asleep. I waited up as the new guard finally came over; I got up quickly and ran to the bars. "Hello." I said happily. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey." He said to me. "How was your day?"

"Nothing happened." I told him.

The man laughed, "I got something for you."

My smile grew as he took a pear out of his coat and hand it to me.

"Enjoy Isabella."

I had never had one before as I crunched into it. It was so juicy just like my mom described them. I wanted to wake her up and give her a bite but I knew it wouldn't be a good thing to do.

"How is it?"

"Very good!" I said eating the whole thing, including the core.

"Good."

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

"I want to make sure you are kept well."

"Why me?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough." He smiled as he sat down in front of me. The bars were the only things separating us.

"Are you high in power here?" I asked.

"No, but money does talk."

I nodded. "Money, it's that green stuff right? My mom told me about it."

"It's not green anymore, now it's red." He went into his pocket and picked out a red piece of paper.

"Real money?" I asked.

"Yes."

"May I touch it?"

He held it out and I got to crinkle the sides of it making me giggle. "It's neat isn't it?"

"Yes, very much." He took it back into his pocket. He was still sitting cross legged in front of me and he leaned forward so that he was in my face, "Young Isabella how would you feel about leaving here one day?"

"Where would I go?"

"I can get a place for you." He said.

"What about my mom?"

"She will have to stay here with the others. Only you can come." He touched my hand. I looked down at his cold hands that enveloped mine.

"My mom says to never trust a vampire."

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know." That was the truth. I never really did but this man did nothing to make me not be able to trust him.

"What is the one thing you have always wanted in this world?"

A family? A life? Freedom? I then realized what I wanted, "To see the sun."

He looked at me oddly, "Is that it?"

I nodded, "It sounds so amazing." I sighed.

"Yeah, it is amazing."

I looked at him, "You've seen the sun?"

"Every night."

"And the moon?"

"Every day."

"What about a pond?" He could tell me about each.

"Yeah, they are nice to go to once in a while. The beach is better though."

"A beach?"

"Yes, the beach is a place with sand and salty water as far as the eye can see."

"Wow."

"I just need you to tell your elders one thing."

"What?"

"Tell them to not try it."

"What does that mean?"

"They will know, but don't tell them I told you." He chuckled and poked me on the nose. "Go back to bed now. Tomorrow will come soon enough."

I nodded and got up to go to my mat. Sleep came quickly due to my lack of sleep these past few nights.

That night instead of having a dream where my mom and her son were with me on the swings we were on a sandy beach. We were running and jumping in and out of the water until the guard came up to us. He looked stern as we all stood in fear and then he joined us as well as we kicked the water and splashed it around. The sand clung to our feet as we ran from the water and laughed. It was fun and it was peaceful. I started to laugh, this was a life worth living, this was worth being around. I wanted this as my world.

_**Alright, next chapter down. Hopefully it's too your liking, I didn't reread it as much as I usually do. I shouldn't say it but I will anyways…**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Neighbors

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 4: Neighbors_

Yet again I woke up. This was my life. I woke up, slept, and woke up. These past few days have been the most exciting days in my life. Was that horrible for my age?

The same guard as usual came forward as everyone stood aside. I walked forward without hesitation knowing he was going to have me come with him.

"Bugh." He said looking at me. He opened the door and I walked out. We walked down the hall in silence.

I noticed that I had a little more bounce in my step, could this possibly be hope? The guard seemed a little more in thought other than the few other times I had seen him. I knew something big was going to happen but I didn't know what. We walked into the room with bright colored pictures as I was forced to sit down in the same seat as last time.

The guard talked to the same man that he talked to last time.

He exchanged paper money and talked to the other man. They were speaking vampiric and were speaking really fast. I watched as the man signed a few papers and then they shook hands. I heard my name mentioned a few times but couldn't make anything else out. The man behind the desk went on his computer until it started to make an awful noise. When it was done the man behind the desk pulled out a pink tag in the shape of a circle. He was explaining something to the guard as he pointed at the tag.

The guard then pulled out a pink thing and hooked the tag to it as they laughed and shook hands. Of course I was scared, I had no clue what was going on. Before this time, they seemed so in thought but now they seemed a little more relaxed, making me feel more at ease.

The guard came up to me as I stayed completely still. He put the collar around my neck and clicked the buckle from behind. "There you go. You have to keep this on at all times." He told me. "No taking it off."

When they walked away to finish talking, I looked down at it. I couldn't read most of the tag but I could read one part, it read, "Bella NO. F53/245." I tried to squint in order to read the rest but it was to no use.

Did this mean I was leaving?

He came back with the man as they shook hands for the last time and then he came up to me and hooked a leash to me.

I stood up when he slightly pulled on the leash. We walked toward two double doors. I was so excited; I got to see something outside of this building!

I couldn't believe it. The sun was supposed to be out during the day. It was a bright orb in the sky. Something amazing that I could only dream of. My smile grew as I watched the guard open the door. He looked at me oddly from my smile but shrugged his shoulders and held the door for me.

I stepped out and then was greatly disappointed. It was dark. There were no stars in the sky, it was just black. Were all those stories a lie?

He noticed me looking up in the sky and then turned his head up to the sky, "The day of no moon is supposed to be good luck."

I looked over at him, day of no moon?

"Hope you don't mind the pink, my sisters love pink so I figured all girls do." He said smiling to me. "I had to get you out of there soon; things are starting to get messy at that place."

I still couldn't help but look at him as he opened the passenger door.

"Can't you say something?" he asked. "It's bugging me with how silent you are."

"Where's the sun?"

He seemed so happy to hear my voice. "It's not night time." He said.

"I don't understand." Night meant the moon and day meant the sun.

He looked confused then let out an "ooh. You see the sun comes out at night when vampires try not to go out too much. It doesn't harm us but it's a nuisance to see anything. During the day, the moon is out."

"I don't see a moon." It's so confusing.

He shook his head. "Day of no moon today. Now let's get you home so that you can see my place. I made sure none of my family will come over to my house today so that you can get used to it. Now go ahead and sit down." He walked up to a metal beast and opened a door to it revealing a seat on the inside. I starred at it. "Get in." he said again.

I walked cautiously toward it as I placed my hand on the surface of it.

"It's a car." He said chuckling at my inability to know much about the outside world.

"A car? They help you move faster." I said remembering the stories of cars.

"Yes, they can go really fast but you have to get inside first." He said to me. I nodded and sat in the seat that was inside the car.

He closed the door and went to the other side and sat down. "I had a seatbelt installed for you. Well actually my sister had one installed six years ago when she was trying to get me to buy a human but I never found one that I…" he trailed off. "Just put it on."

I nodded and looked around, a seatbelt? What was that?

"Here I will show you. Your face tells me that you have no clue what I am talking about." He bent over me as his cheek was almost flesh against mine and got the belt. "Now put it around you." He pulled it his way and then he clicked it into the buckle. "And click." I jumped at the sound of the click. "A little scared? Don't be, not until my family comes over to visit at least." He snickered and then drove off. He was driving too fast for me to see anything, not to mention the complete darkness that engulfed the streets.

"I should be afraid when your family comes over?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

He let out a light hearted laugh. "Well, I shouldn't say afraid, it's just that they are starting to believe that maybe the lifestyle now isn't as bad as we first thought."

"Lifestyle now?" How old is he? How old is his family?

"Yeah, we were around before vampires took over. It was different then." He slowed down and looked to either side of him then turned the corner. "Vampires had to keep their secret. My family has always sided with humans but recently, almost all of them have changed to this lifestyle. Not to mention that if we didn't switch over to this new lifestyle to begin with, we would have been killed long ago."

"Killed?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, not here anymore."

"I know what death is." I said back. I looked outside as we went down a different street; there were so many vampires around. I didn't think there would be this many out. I could barely see them in the dark but their pale skin was enough to shine by the few lights that were coming through the stores and houses. "Are all of these vampires?" I asked.

"Yes."

"No humans?"

"They are kept inside homes. It's hard to explain." He pulled up to a tall structure. "This is my place."

"You live here alone?"

"Yeah, there was a rule passed ten years ago, no more than two vampires to a house. My family was a little bigger than that so we all had to get our own place. I was the odd man out." He pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I will show you the place. Before we do that, I need to start fresh with you. I'm Edward. Just don't say that name in front of others and you will be fine. And you are?" He looked like he was waiting for me to speak.

"Isabella."

He shook his head. "No, you are now Bella. I felt like that name suited you better." He smirked at me.

I was upset at first about the name change; my mom had given me that name. Then it hit me, my mom? She will never know what happened to me. We may never talk again. My name was all I had left from her, but he changed my name? I thought about it for a short time. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

A new name? A new life.

He got out of the car and came around the other side as he opened the door and grabbed the leash that was attached to the collar. We started to walk to the door when a man went to a small fence that was separating the two front yards. "Hey Edward." The man sneered. I could barely see the man in the darkness of the day.

"What is it James?" he asked back as if he were ready to snarl.

"You finally broke down and got a pet?" he asked. This guy was somehow scarier than the other vampires I had met over my years.

Edward crossed his arms, "You don't ever talk human why are you starting now?"

"I want her to hear me. I wouldn't trust him." He looked over at me. "Something wrong in the head, I don't know what it is but that boy needs to go to a mental institution."

I was nervous, not knowing what to do. Edward on the other hand started to growl and ran at him, luckily he dropped the leash. He started to speak vampiric.

The man laughed, "Hey Vicky, come get a load of this. Our neighbor finally got a new pet. He doesn't want us to warn the pet first."

A female walked out of the door. Her red hair gleamed from the small amount of light coming from their house. She laughed, "Got a cute one there. Should I warn her about the time you poisoned our pet?" She asked Edward.

"I didn't do that." He said. I backed away from them. I knew I couldn't run, he would easily catch me but I was afraid from all three of them. "I told you that it was probably those kids down the street."

"Sure it was." He laughed. "You are just the one that complained about my pets every day."

"You never cleaned up after them; your backyard reeked of feces."

"It was fine, had the cruelty police over here several time thanks to you. They said we were fine."

Edward spoke again in vampiric as his voice escalated. The other two came back speaking in vampiric even louder than he was. I backed behind the car, not knowing where to go.

Edward finally walked off, "I don't have time for this." He said grabbing the leash and practically dragging me into the house. I looked back at the two as they had an odd smile on their face. The man was able to yell, "Be careful in there sweetheart." Then Edward slammed the door.

"Ignore them. They are blaming me for something I didn't do." He said angrily, putting his keys up on the wall. "They hate this lifestyle and try to cause drama whenever possible."

"Why?"

"They used to be nomads and walk around wherever they wanted but when vampires took over and the two per household rule was made so was the rule that you had to have a house and you have to live in it for a minimum of five years."

For some reason I believed him more than I should have or maybe I was just too busy realizing that I was in a real house. I looked around the house in awe of its beauty. I wanted to ask about what they said out their but I couldn't find my voice. I started to walk off but was pulled by the leash.

"Give me a second." He said as he unlatched the leash from the collar. I stayed still after that. "Go on, look around."

I started to walk off as he stayed perfectly still. I walked down a hall and placed my hand on the wall.

The hall way wall held several colored pictures on the wall. I went to touch one but didn't want to take a chance of breaking it. "That's my family." He said still not moving from his spot. I went closer to the photos on the wall. He walked up behind me as I stared at them. "We technically aren't related but we are the closest to family we will ever have." He said to me.

I stared at the picture of a bigger man and a blonde haired female.

Edward pointed to that picture, "That's Emmett and his wife Rosalie." He said then pointed to one of a short woman and a strict looking man. "That's Jasper and Alice. All five of us consider ourselves siblings and we look out for each other."

Siblings? That sound like fun to be able to have a sibling.

"This man over here is Carlisle, he's the one responsible for most of us being here. Next to him is his wife Esme. She is like a mother to all of us. On most of our papers we have our parent as Carlisle because he is the one that changed us. He is so much more wise than the others, we always go to him for advice." I noticed the man almost instantly.

"That's the doctor." I said.

"Yes, he loves helping humans out more than he would care to admit. When vampires took over, he had to refuse to help many humans because it was forbidden at first. When he got the job to go to the farms and check on humans, he took it without a moment's hesitation. Don't anyone know I told you their names. We could both get in trouble for that one." He smirked at me and I nodded.

I walked off and went into another room. I looked behind me to see that Edward had not followed. There was a table in this room but it was holding a huge box. The box had one side with glass and the other sides with plastic. I stared at it, afraid to touch it.

"That's a television."

I jumped at his voice. I looked back at it. Television? It looked cool. We then heard a nock at the door making me jump and turn toward the door. My hand hit the television and it almost went flying off the table but he was able to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Sorry." I said as he seemed angry.

"It's no problem." He grumbled something under his breath, "I told her not to come over right now." He looked over at me as he placed the television back on the stand. "I will be right back don't move." He said going over to the door and answering it. I could only hear mumbling, it was of course in vampiric. Finally I gathered the courage to walk toward the door. I knew he said to stay here but I wanted to see who it was. I walked through the door frame and into the main hall. I could see his back but couldn't see who he was talking too. It was obvious that whoever it was, he was trying to get them to leave.

I accidentally made a picture fall off the wall as it went crashing near my feet. I flinched back and then I heard a loud gasp. "Why didn't you tell me you got a pet? Is this why you didn't want me over? Your future kept changing as if you didn't know which day you were getting it." I heard a shrill female voice. Before I could move back she was in front of me. She started to talk in vampire language as she cupped my face and forced me to move my head so that she could see my side profile.

They talked back and forth in their own language. I got used to it from the farm. I heard my name on and off throughout their conversation. I wasn't used to hearing my name in conversation though.

I took a good glance at the girl. She was no doubt a vampire. She was short. I would venture to say shorter than me. Her hair was a little spiked and she seemed very charismatic. This must be the woman in the picture.

_**Alright, they are out of the farm now. Yay!**_

_**I won't bore you guys but I will say THANKS to everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot to me. I shouldn't have to say it but I will anyways, Please review and tell me what you think of this story!**_


	6. Cleaned Up

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 6: Cleaned Up_

The two were yelling at each other for some time as I backed away.

She shook her head as if to say that she gave up in their fight and walked over to me, "Let me show you the bathroom now. Follow me."

I followed her as she got to these things that appeared to go up. I stared at them. She started to walk on them, making her get taller.

"Tell me you've seen stairs before." she sighed.

I shook my head.

She looked over at the Edward and said something in vampiric.

"Be nice." He seemed to warn her.

"Better have been a good deal. Just one step at a time." She said showing me what to do. She then mumbled under her breath, "I told him to go to the pet store but noooo, the ones at the farms need more help." I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear that as I tried to ignore her.

I did as she said and started to walk up the stairs behind her.

"Not so bad right?" she asked once we were at the top. She made her way to a closed door and stood in front of it. "Now for the scarier part. This is a bathroom." She opened the door and then stood to the side. I looked into the room and saw a tub and a huge sink. A bathroom? It was a lot nicer than I pictured it. The door she opened must be what they use for privacy.

"He doesn't use this often, but obviously you will." she said as she showed me around. She turned a knob on the sink making water come out. I jumped back.

"Never saw running water?" she asked laughing.

I shook my head. "No, I was told about it though."

She laughed and grabbed a white rag. "Stand still." She said as she dabbed the cloth under the water and then rung out the extra water. "Close your eyes." I did so.

I felt the wet rag touch my face as water seemed to drizzle down. It burned for some time and then it actually started to feel better.

"Open your eyes." She said.

I did so and saw a mirror that she had in front of me. I stared in awe at it. I turned my head side to side. I looked so much paler than I realized. I put my hand to my cheek and couldn't believe the difference in color. My hand was filthy. The creature looking at me wasn't what I thought I looked like at all. This creature's hair was shorter, about to her ears and very matted. I couldn't believe that this creature was me. It couldn't be me.

"I will have you looking fit to be a pet in no time." She said pushing the curtain over a huge tub. "This is a bathtub. You will keep clean by using this."

I stared at it. She flipped a few knobs as water ran out. My eyes got huge.

"Now strip out of those clothes." She said to me.

I looked over at her. I was used to wearing nothing in front of other but for some reason; to do it here didn't seem right.

"Come on." I did as she asked. She sighed and stared at me as if trying to debate about something, and then she took the collar off of me. I know he said not to have it off but it felt better off so I didn't complain. "Get in the water. It will feel better once this is done."

I got into the bathtub as it slowly filled. I watched the water turn from a clear to brown in an instant. "Such like a rescue. I told him to not look there. The pound has cleaner pets than the farms." She sighed.

I sat there as she washed my hair and skin. She had to continuously change out the water that I was in. She eventually settled with the drain unplugged and she ran the water over me repeatedly. She grabbed scissors and started to chop at my hair. I watched it fall around me.

"Sorry but your hair is unmanageable. It will be better to start from scratch." She laughed as she got the last bit off.

She turned her head toward the door obviously about to say something until I heard the front door slam. She was quiet and then it reopened a little later. The man was upstairs with a bag, not looking in but having his hand showing into the bathroom.

"Graph." She said. I knew that meant thanks. "Alright. She said looking at me. Lucky for you, I had just gone shopping and bought some new clothes. I got something for my girl, I am sure you are about the same size."

I watched as she dug through the paper bag.

She looked up at me and started to chuckle. "You can get out of the tub and at least dry yourself."

I nodded and got out grabbing the towel that was near me. I had never felt this clean before. The wet sponge they used back at the farm didn't compare to this feeling.

"You are so pale that you could pass off as a vampire." She laughed at her joke. "I am going to have to have him build a fence so that you can go out and get some exercise each day." She hand me some clothes. "Put it on." I nodded and did as she told me. I at least knew what clothes were. Much to my dismay, she put the collar back on me.

I smiled, I felt so much better. I felt like a new me. I touched my head which was currently bald. How long would it take for it to come in?

"There you go. Can't believe he would get a female as a pet and definitely from that place." I turned to her, how many times did she have to say that? "Alright, well you can get out of the bathroom now and finish whatever you were up too." She scooted me out.

The girl came downstairs and left the house then came back with a brightly colored bag. The two were in the other room talking in vampiric as I sat on the couch. I heard chairs getting pushed in and out as they seemed to be in a debated topic.

They came into the room I was in and she practically screeched at me. "Humans aren't allowed on the furniture." I must have looked scared because the man grabbed her arm.

"Calm down, that rule isn't at my house."

"You can't teach them bad manners." She said back. "You know they don't put up with bad manners."

They? Who was they?

He started to talk again in that other stupid language and she had a look of sympathy. "Fine." She said. "I have to go." I watched them say their good byes and then she left. I was still sitting on the couch when he came into the room.

"Sorry about her, for someone so small she can be a big pain." He laughed. "Do you feel cleaner? I was about to show you the bathroom so that you can get cleaned up."

I nodded.

He flickered on the television. "This is Basketball." He said as he showed me the game. "You dribble a ball up and down the court and try to shoot it in those hoops." He looked over at me to see if I got the point. "You aren't interested are you?" he asked. I looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"What exactly is a pet?" I asked.

"You want to know what a pet is?" he sound deep in thought at how to answer that.

I nodded. I knew people used to have pets. My mom said they were dogs and cats, but not humans.

"Don't let it bother you."

"Am I a pet?" I asked.

He kept silent and closed his eyes, "Kinda." He sound defeated.

"Kinda?" I questioned.

"To everyone else you are."

"What does everyone else consider as a pet?"

"A human."

"What do they expect humans to do? I know it isn't to play fetch." I think that's what my mom said humans kept dogs around for. Fetch and companionship.

"Where did this all come from?" he asked. "Are you this upset about it?"

"What do you expect from humans? You aren't going to clean me up, feed me, and keep me around for nothing."

He looked agitated, "Vampires keep humans as pets for food okay?" he yelled at me. "They keep them and they harvest their blood for food. It's cheaper and it tastes better than having to go to the store and buy some."

I nodded, looking away now.

He lowered his voice, "You're hungry." He said getting up. As if on queue my stomach growled. "Come." He said.

I followed him into a small room with a table and one chair. He grabbed the bag the girl had brought in earlier. He opened it up and grabbed a bowl and measured something out and poured it into the bowl.

"Here. Eat up." He said tossing it down in front of me.

I looked at it then back up at him.

"Come on, I wasn't expecting to get you today. This is all I have. I wouldn't have even had this if Alice didn't come over." He practically cried out. "This is what Alice's pet eats."

"Alice?" I asked.

He smacked his hand into his face. "Ignore that, humans aren't suppose to talk to vampires by using their names. It's a rule, just don't ever say a vampire's name."

"Who is she to you?" I asked.

"Just a friend. We are like siblings. To her I am an older brother." He said. "We used to pretend we were siblings back when humans were in charge but she has to see me on a secretive basis because her husband doesn't like me too much anymore."

"Why?"

"There was a time when we had a huge family. Then when vampires took over, they had a rule where you couldn't have more than two vampires living under the roof. My family never believed in eating humans but her husband thinks it is fine now because humans aren't killed for food. We got into a few fights and Alice agrees with me on the fact that we shouldn't eat humans but we have to if we don't want to be killed. And because Alice and I agree on the same thing, he thinks I might take her away from him. It won't happen; she's way too in love with him and I can't think of her as anything more than a younger sister."

I nodded looking down at the bowl.

"Look, eat this and tomorrow I will buy soft foods for you. I will also get a fence so that you can go outside on your own."

"Alright." I said forcing myself to eat the crunchy stuff that was in the bowl.

"Thanks." He said happy to see me eat something.

That night, he brought me to a room that I assumed was an extra room. He turned on the light switch and it appeared brighter than I was used too. I had to shield my eyes.

"This is your room. You will sleep here and stay in here if I leave for the day or night"

"I don't see a sleeping mat." I said.

He pointed to a huge rectangle like structure. "This is a bed. Try it out."

I walked over to it and pressed down on it with my hand. Then I sat on it. "It's so soft." I whispered as I laid into it.

"Yes. And this is your closet and your dresser." He pointed to each thing. "I can promise you it will be filled in no time. You have to stay at home while I go out. Alice and I are going to some stores were humans aren't allowed. The night is supposed to be overcast anyways so you won't be able to see the sun anyways. I will be back in a bit though. Behave."

I nodded and he closed the door and I heard a lock. There were no windows, just bricks. I saw a vent like structure on the ceiling which was blowing cold air. It was a lot nicer than the farm. There was some of the dry food and a pitcher of water with a glass next to it. I smiled, was this the life I was missing for all those years? I jumped onto the bed and cuddled into the sheets, this was everything I could ask for. I don't think anything could change my mind right now. I fell asleep so easily.

This night easily made my best night ever!

_**Another chapter bites the dust! I was curious to find out if someone had noticed that I accidentally put Chapter 5 out but left it saying Chapter 4…don't lie to me either! I won't call you out in my next chapter saying who didn't notice (unless if that's what you want). Oh! And next Chapter will be in Edward's POV, perhaps more questions will be answered that way. ;)  
**_

_**I can't say when the next time I will post the next chapter. I'm starting a five week summer course for BioChem. Anyone who has taken college level biology or chemistry can only imagine how hard this class will be. Not to mention that it is a five credit course in five weeks…I might die.**_

_**Please review! **_

_**I will live through this course better if I can get a lot of reviews to pull me through! =P**_


	7. Shopping

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 7: Shopping_

Edward's POV

(_italics_ means they are talking in vampiric)

I sighed as I locked the door. I felt bad leaving her locked in one room when I had the whole house for her to explore but crime rates were high right now and I didn't want to take a chance of her being killed because someone broke in. Not to mention James and Victoria were still against me because they thought I had killed their pet. I never once touched their pet and I most definitely didn't want Bella to get involved. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon. I try to stay in on the nights I don't have to work but in this case I had to go out and get the supplies needed for Bella.

This was a spur the moment purchase so I had no necessary supplies for her. If Alice hadn't come over, I wouldn't even have had food for her.

I put on my sunglasses, which allowed me to see a lot better during the night. Alice pulled up in a yellow Porsche. I walked outside and went to the car; she rolled down the tinted windows to show her face looking out. "Hop in!"

"_A new car_?" I asked, scanning it. It suit her personality quite well.

She smiled, "_I couldn't help myself. It can go from zero to two hundred in three seconds!"_ When vampires took over, the speed limit both in cars and on road was the first to change.

"_Does Jasper know we are meeting up?"_

"_Yeah, I think he has come to accept that we are going to meet up anyways. I keep trying to tell him that we are only good friends but whatever. I didn't know he felt so strongly about you until we had to move out."_

"_I always knew but didn't think to say anything."_

"_Anyways, where do we go first?" _Alice never missed an opportunity to go shopping.

"_I need to get a cook book, some food for her, a freezer, a microwave, and fencing material."_ I said.

"_You're going to spoil her." _Alice said as we drove off.

"_Probably." _I had to agree, this girl deserved the best after where she came from.

"_As long as you keep with the rules."_

"_I know." _Alice had to learn about the rules the hard way. I already knew the rules, seeing as how I'm a guard at one of the biggest human farms.

Alice turned a corner as she smirked, _"Has Tanya come over recently?" _

I rolled my eyes, I had been somewhat seeing Tanya from the Denali coven for six years now. She wants me to have her move in but I can't do that. She's annoying. I only started to see her because I was tired of always being alone at my house while the rest of my family had their mates. I had no one. So Tanya started to come over so that we could talk. Then before I knew it, I had given into her wish to be with me. I couldn't believe the first time I did it.

Alice was mad, no more than mad, she was livid at Tanya for pushing me into such a thing. Alice knew my views on that more than anyone else. After a year or so, we all just grew to accept it. I wanted to change the subject; it was still something that we didn't talk about much. It happened, that was all they needed to know.

"_I also need clothing but I figured the Worlds Best Pet Fashion Expert could help me on that one." _Alice really was a pet fashion expert, she was proclaimed that title five years ago and since then her ego has boosted when it came to fashion.

Alice acknowledged that I didn't want to talk about it as she kept with my change in the conversation._ "The W-B-P-F-E is here! I will measure her when we get back and then I will find something for her to wear. So you said you got her at the farm?"_

"_Yeah, the human farm that I work at."_

She shook her head.

"_What?"_

"_A farm? They treat them like crap and you realize how stupid they are? I mean she didn't even know what stairs were. She won't live long; the humans from there never live long because of the horrible nutrition. Not only that but you support that place by working there and by buying from there. They need to be closed down."_

"_I told you, she intrigued me."_

"_Because you can't hear her thoughts_." Alice said as if I have said it a thousand times, _"I don't understand you."_

"_It's hard to have to hear everyone's thoughts all the time. This way I can have a human at my house and still have peace and quiet."_

"_Why didn't I see you getting a pet?"_

"_I was debating it for a long time. The ones in her group are planning something, it was clear that I had to get her out of there soon before I turn them in."_

"_That's your job though. You read their minds and tell the vampires when they are planning something."_

"_Yeah and her group was planning something for the following week. Not to mention I can't hear her thoughts, the higher ups were going to remove her and…" _I couldn't think of what could have happened to her. I couldn't lie to them; one of the vampires there could tell if anyone lied, no matter how good of a liar you were. I had to get her out of there before they decided what to do with her, which could have even mentioned running tests on her to see if they can figure it out and perhaps give her over to the cops so that they can decide what to do with her.

I had to sign a form saying that I would bring her back once in a while for them to run certain tests, I told them fine as long as Carlisle is the one in charge of that. If I had left her there it would most likely have ended in her death. Carlisle would make sure nothing happened to her though.

"_You are such a softy when it comes to humans." _

"_That's me!" _I laughed then remembered back to the way we used to be._ "You used to be like that too."_

She sighed, "_We all used to be like that. I guess we just went along with the crowd."_

"_Remember when we used to go to high school all the time?"_

She chuckled, "_I remember it like it was yesterday." _

"_The time Emmett and Rosalie were caught in the boy's bathroom together?" _that happened often.

"_The time Jazz played with the kid's emotions to get them to act out in class for my amusement."_

"_When Esme was called into the principle's because they thought Jasper was depressed and was hurting himself." _I laughed but Alice only chuckled and then stopped_. "Did I say something wrong?" _We had all joked about that afterwards. It was the only way to make Jasper feel better about having to explain himself.

"_He's been depressed lately." _

"_Jasper?"_

Alice nodded, "Yeah, he hasn't been himself lately. He goes into these random mood swings where he gets mad at everything and I got a call the other day from his work because he didn't show up. When I asked him about it, he said he had to get out of the town for a bit and be alone. He told me that it wasn't my responsibility to know where he was 24/7. He knows it's illegal to leave the town borders but he has been doing it anyways. I'm wondering if he wants to get caught. "

I noted how she switched to our original language but didn't say anything. It was okay to speak like this as long as you were in a car or somewhere that was private. "Maybe you guys should move." I said. "We have been here since vampires took over almost sixteen years ago. Maybe you guys should move and try a different place."

"Yeah, I thought about that but I know you guys won't follow us. Everyone else is happy here."

"We can still talk on the phone and you can come back in five years or if everyone misses you guys too much, we can all move out there." Back when vampires first took over, vampires were moving all over the place and changing humans whenever they felt like. It was a way for them to make sure all family and friends stayed with them forever. Then the rule was passed that you had to stay in an area for five years at a time. We all had papers that we had to keep with us; they were almost like pass ports. They gave the papers out when the rule was made. It had everything on them and if you were ever caught without the papers then they are allowed to kill you on the spot, thus not allowing vampires to randomly change humans.

"What if he's meeting another girl?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Why would you think that?" I asked back.

"He already thinks we like each other. What if he thinks he is getting back at me for something I never did?"

"He would never do that. Besides you can watch his future and see what he does."

"Yeah but what if he does it on a whim? I can't see that just like I didn't see you getting your pet today. It's been bugging me more because I didn't see you get your pet…what if there's other things I can't see?"

Alice parked her car in front of the pet store, she put her head on the steering wheel. "Alice look at me." I said to her.

She looked over at me with sad eyes.

"He would never and I mean never do something like that. It's true that he sometimes thinks that you and I like each other more than we should but deep down he knows it's not true. You forget that he can sense our emotions. He knows you would never do something like that. He wouldn't risk losing you just to go out with another female. He's not that type."

She smiled, "Thanks." She reached over and gave me a hug. "Now what did you need?"

"Soft food. She doesn't like the kibble." I said.

"Spooooiled." Alice sang out as we left the car.

"_I don't spoil her too much." _We had to switch back now that we were in public. If you don't speak vampiric they assume that you were just changed and haven't learned it, thus it's illegal to have you around.

"_Soft food and no kibble? Sure."_

We walked inside as Alice grabbed a cart. She went down the cans aisle. She picked out canned pastas, mixed vegetables, fruits, and other cans of random foods.

"_I have to buy some for my girl." _She said as she went down the aisle with kibble, picking up a bag. It was really disturbing that we buy food for humans in dog food bags.

We walked down the freezer section and I stopped to look at the items. _"I should get ice cream once I have a freezer for her. Humans like ice cream."_

"_Yeah, if they are spoiled."_

"_Whatever." _I said as we walked off. We saw a huge cage with several humans in it. They were sitting around and talking. They were playing different games and toys. _"I wish we could go back to old times."_

"_Not this." _Alice muttered walking off. She would often refuse to bring me to a pet store because I would continually talk about old times.

I followed her as she picked up different toys.

"_I think this will keep some attention." _

We checked out, I spent a good three hundred dollars, Alice spent one hundred fifty.

"_That's it?" _I asked.

"_She already has most of her stuff."_

We then went to the appliance store and got a freezer and a microwave. I was able to take the microwave home with me but the freezer had to be delivered. All homes already had refrigerators because that was where blood was kept. It had to be refrigerated at all times.

We went to a few craft stores so that Alice could get more fabrics. She really was considered the World's Best Pet Fashion Expert. She had many rich cliental come to her for new and odd clothes. She had her basement filled with fabrics of all colors. She always loved fashion so the fact that she could dress others in whatever fashion she desired was enough to make her swoon. Whenever she got out of the house, she always got stopped by someone to tell her how great her works was. There was even a sign on the outside of the store that read, "_Get your fashion where Alice Hale gets hers."_ I always laugh when I see that sign. They give her a huge discount for shopping here and allowing them to use her likeness on their board.

We got home later in the night as we set everything down on the floor. I went straight upstairs with Alice. "You scared her a lot yesterday so try to act less like…you_." _I said as she just let out a hugh. I opened the door to her room slowly so that I didn't scare her. I realized I didn't have to worry about that, she was fast asleep on the bed. "Bella." I whispered coming toward her. "Wake up." I touched her shoulder.

She rolled to her other side, mumbling something about walking with a buffalo. I honestly didn't know she knew anything about buffalo.

Alice stiffened a chuckle. _"You know how to pick them out."_

"_Be nice." _ I warned. "Bella wake up." I muttered slowly lifting her up.

Bella screamed from the sudden shift and slapped my face. She then grabbed her hand and held it to her. She hurt her hand more than she hurt me. "oooow." She cried out.

"Let me see." I said as I took her hand and held it in my cool grasp. "It might swell a little but nothing broken."

Alice then spoke up, _"Don't get too attached now. You know the rules." _She always had to harden up when she was around humans; the reason is a story for another day though.

"I know." I glared at her. Was I the only one left out of my family that still cared for humans? Now that I got Bella, Esme and Carlisle were the only ones who still refused to get a pet. They still hate the thought of drinking human blood still.

Bella kept looking at me then at Alice.

"_Come on make her stand." _Alice said impatiently. She loved to dress up other's pets. She would get very fidgety while waiting.

"Stand up Bella." I said. Bella nodded and stood to her feet. She was used to her name change now and it hadn't even been a full day. "She's going to measure you just stay still." I said to her.

"Okay." She said. She stood their as Alice quickly measured her out. I was sure Alice was going too fast for Bella to keep up. Bella would try to move her head but by the time it went to the left, Alice would have already circled her three times.

"Done." Alice said. "Give me full leeway and I won't make you pay." She said to me as she stuck out her lower lip. She loved full leeway when it came to fashion.

I laughed, "What? Being a part of your family doesn't mean anything to you?"

"It helps but I have a few fashions that I have been dying to try." Alice said to me.

"Go for it." I told her. I could already see some of the pictures forming in her head. I decided not to think about the ridiculous things she was thinking about.

"_See you later!" _Alice bounced down the stairs and I heard her leave the house. She was excited for this.

Bella stood still not knowing what to do. She yawned as she sat back down on the bed.

"Come, I have food for you now." I told her as I walked out. She followed as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled the microwave out of the box and put it on the floor, I didn't have counters nor cupboards right now. I grabbed the can that read, 'Pasta.' I opened it up watching it slop into a bowl. It smelled awful.

Bella sat down at my small table watching me in amusement as I tried to keep my nose away from the congealed pasta.

"_This stuff looks nasty."_ I put it in the microwave and read the can. A minute and thirty seconds. I put that in and watched as it spun around the microwave. I then looked up at Bella who was staring at the bags. "I got you a few different foods. We will try them all out and see which ones you like the most." I told her.

"Alright." Was all she said. I had to remember that she wasn't allowed to talk to vampires in the farm. She didn't want to talk much now.

We heard a small explosion from the inside of the microwave. I opened it quickly to see red sauce all over the inside of the microwave. I groaned, I forgot a lid over the top of the bowl. I grabbed the bowl and put a fork in it. I walked over to her and placed it down in front of her.

She stared at it. "What is it?" she asked.

"Canned Pastas. I think it said they are raviolis." I wasn't a chief, I had no clue about food. I hadn't had it in over a hundred years.

She smelled it, "It smells good."

"At least one of us thinks so." I said to her.

She grabbed the ravioli with her fork and bit into it releasing a scream.

I got overly anxious at that, what was wrong? "What happened?" She seemed to take deep breaths. "Are you okay?"

"Burnt my tongue." She chuckled at herself. "It's hot."

"Blow on it then." I sighed, I should have known.

She finished up her food while I was in the other room watching television. She walked in and yawned. She sat on the couch away from me. I felt bad, knowing that I would have to break her of that habit soon enough. It was a bad thing for humans to do.

She curled up on the couch, with her feet on the couch. I had to bit my tongue this once. I didn't like feet on the couch. She fell asleep like that as I had to resist the urge to complain about the feet on my couch. She smiled as she was asleep.

Emmett was coming over later today to help me put up a new fence. I had already called Jasper to invite him over to help. He was debating it. For now, I let Bella finish up the rest of the night on the couch.

She seemed to enjoy it and while I didn't want to admit it, I enjoyed her company a lot more than I wanted too.

This was what my family was afraid of.

_**That was a long chapter…hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took me almost two weeks to put this up, my class is very very hard. This Saturday is my boyfriend's and my anniversary! Four years with my first and only boyfriend! =) But we can't see each other for two more weeks…tis sad. **_

_**Also, I was thinking of putting up a story for the different terms used in fanfiction because I had someone ask me about one of my terms used in my author's notes. Would anyone be interested if I did that or has it already been done?**_

_**Thanks everyone for your amazing review! I mean 97 reviews and this is my seventh chapter? =D AMAZING!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Nightmares versus Reality

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 8: Nightmares versus Reality_

Edward's POV

(Again _Italics_ is when they are speaking vampiric)

Bella was sleeping on the couch while I watched a comedy that was using really old humor. I looked over at Bella once in a while, peaking a glance at her face. She was sleeping peacefully and I was grateful for that. She looked like the basic human that you would see but for some reason, she seemed to clean up nicely. I had to remember to thank Alice for her help later on. I don't think I could must up the courage to actually make sure she takes a good shower. I didn't really want to see her naked so I was about to send the girl up there alone.

Out of no where her body language changed and her eyes started to scrunch together and her groans let me know her dreams were hurting her. I couldn't do anything to help her.

She was having a nightmare.

I noticed her fidget and squirm a few times as she would let out grunts. I was already sitting next to her feet. Her head was on the arm rest. "Sssh." I cooed to her trying to relax her. I put my hand on her leg, trying to see if my touch could calm her down. She pulled away from my touch as she let out another grunt in pain. "Bella." I muttered.

She pulled her legs up to her chest as tears started to peak through her eyelids. I may have only known her for less than a week but I had never seen her seem so scared in her dreams. At the farm, she slept as peacefully as the others did. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and picked her up in my arms, knowing that would wake her up.

She let out a loud screech which I was sure could be heard down the street. I held her to me though as she looked around wide eyed at her scenery. I knew it was normal for humans to have things like post traumatic stress disorder or PTSD after going through a huge ordeal but I never thought I would see such a thing in action.

She clung to me as she looked around as if something where going to get her. I allowed her time to look around. When she was sure nothing was around, she loosened her grip and I let her slide to her feet. Her breath was still heavy but her eyes seemed less wide.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked her.

She jumped at my voice as if she forgot I was there. She looked back at me and nodded, "Yes." She said. She sat back on the couch and brought her knees to her chest, she sat in the fetal position as she stared down at her toes. She was wiggling them back and forth and I was wondering more than ever what she was thinking about.

Guess I could always ask. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things." Was her answer.

"Would you like to tell me?" I asked as I sat next to her.

Bella shook her head, "No, not really."

Of course she would be difficult. "Out of all my years on this Earth, I know enough to know when someone wants to talk."

She looked out of the corner of her eyes at me. "How old are you?"

"One hundred eight."

She nodded, looking back at her calloused toes.

"Any other questions?"

"Why am I here?" She didn't even look up for that one.

"To be away from the farm."

"What happened to my family?"

"They are still at the farm." I knew this couldn't be what was plaguing her. What was bugging her so much?

She closed her eyes tightly as a tear escaped.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Will I see them again?" She said it so softly, I was wondering if she meant to ask me or if she just thought it out loud.

I looked down at the ground, "Probably not."

Another tear fell. I didn't want to lie to her. "Why did you take me out of there?"

"I thought you would be happier here." I told her.

"You thought I would be happier here?" She repeated. "I want my family. I don't want to be in a place where I don't know anyone. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to hear everyone around speaking in a language I don't know." Finally the tears busted forth. I wrapped an arm around her as she instinctively leaned into me. It was a normal human behavior to be close to someone, anyone, when you are sad.

"You can always talk to me."

"I want my family." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, what's done is done. I can't change it now." If I were to take her back, who knows what tests they would run without my permission. At least this way I can keep her safe, I can decide what tests get done.

I pulled her to me as she cried into my shirt. I pat her back as she held onto the fabric making sure it was soaked with her tears. She slowly quieted down as she closed her eyes nestling against my shirt.

"I'm sorry. This was the best thing for you." I muttered. "Trust me."

"That's the problem. I trust you more than I should. I was always told to never trust a vampire." She whispered.

"But you can trust me. I promise."

She nodded. We sat there for a few minutes as she slowly went back to sleep. I had to admit, she fell asleep easily. I was grateful for that.

I knelt my head down, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I will always protect you." I told her. She was already asleep. We stayed quiet in that position for hours until the day broke. I heard Emmett knocking on my door. He was a bouncer for one of the night clubs down the street. His shift was done an hour ago. He was now over to my house to help me set up the fence. I gently placed Bella down on the couch as she shuffled a little from the change.

I went over to the door and opened it. Emmett was standing in front of the door looking bored. _"Took ya long enough."_

"Thirty seconds is barely long." I said to him.

"_Thirty seconds is way too long."_ He laughed as he made his way past me and into my house. He loved to speak vampiric. Where I only spoke it when I was out, he spoke it all the time. In his own words, it's 'cool because it seems like a secret spy's code for words wherever you go.' I would end up speaking vampiric with him, just to have a decent conversation. If not, it got awkward with both of us speaking two different languages.

"_How are you doing?" _I asked as he looked around my house.

"_Been alright. Jazz is coming in a few hours to help. He doesn't get out of work until ten. I can't believe we all got night jobs. What luck! Now where's the new human I have been told about?"_ Of course that is what he would be looking for.

"In here." I said going into the television room

"_Now you see that's unfair. She gets to have her feet on the couch." _I yell at him whenever he came over to watch a game because he would continuously jump up and down on my couch when a sports game was on.

"_She doesn't know better yet besides she isn't jumping up and down and screaming."_

"_Better tell her soon. Pets aren't allowed on the furniture. You of all people should know that one."_

I'm so tired of my family telling me the rules. I know the rules, I had to know them for my job. _"Just come help me." _I told him as we walked toward the sliding glass doors. The only glass in my house. Emmett stopped when he saw all the bags on the floor. "_Alice wasn't joking when she said you were spoiling the human." _He said going through my bags.

"_Can we go?"_ I asked as I opened the door. Emmett got up and followed me, he started up my stereo system that was connected to speakers outside. I was very musically inclined. He changed it from my classical music to a more rock n roll genre. I let it slide, he was helping me for free after all. We started our work on the fence.

I was glad that Emmett was willing to help me with the fencing. It made it go by a lot smoother. After an hour of us working on the fence, Emmett had to start up a different conversation. _"Has you know who come over recently?" _He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"_No not recently." _I said, ending the subject there.

"_So, what's it like having a female human in the house and no wife? You can't really count the friend with benefits so what's it like?"_

"_Stop thinking like that for once." _I said back.

"_Oh come on, you can't say you never thought about it. I mean I have never seen someone take as good of a care for their pet as you do. We can't really, not with the rules and what not. You can't do this, you can't do that. These rules are really horrible sometimes."_

"_She had a rough life."_

"_The rules don't care. Yes, I have been one to break some of the rules, we all have but unless if you want to go the way Alice did then you better start getting your ducks in a row. We work our pets the same way the rules say too. A bowl of kibble and they give us what we need and we get along. Speaking of which, how's the blood?"_

"_I…I haven't tried yet."_ I said embarrassed. Normally you harvest within the first two days of having a pet. That's was the normal…according to the rule book.

"_Wait, so you have a pet and you still buy blood?"_

"_Not exactly."_

Emmett stopped what he was doing to stare at me.

"_What?"_ I asked, moving my eyes away from his as they bore into mine.

"_I thought your eyes looked darker than they should. Let me get this straight, there is a pet human in your house, you have no reason to not eat. Think of the consequences you could have on your pet if you accidentally turn on it. It is better to put it through a little discomfort twice a week than to kill it." _It was obvious that he was reciting a commercial for a new harvesting machine. I sighed, leave it to my brother to memorize commercials.

"_I know. I won't kill her."_

"_Dude, tell me you will do something soon."_

"_I promise."_

"_Do you need me to show you how?"_

I shook my head, _"No, I am sure I can do it."_

We went back to work on the fence.

"_Does she know you can read minds?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Then she doesn't know that you can't read hers?"_

"_Well she thinks I can't read anyone's mind so it is safe to assume that she thinks I can't read her mind."_

"_True." _He was quiet before finally giving in,_ "Come on, let me show you what to do. The process is easy." _Emmett insisted again. He was even begging in his mind.

"_Fine but only if she allows it."_ It was now or never, I suppose.

"_Screw that, she's a pet, she will do as I say." _We walked inside. I heard the television on in the other room as the channels were getting flipped. I felt horrible for what I was about to let Emmett do. _"I'm telling you dude, do something about this rules thing soon. What if the cops came over right now?"_

"_I'll worry about it later."_ I went into the room. "Bella." I said making her look up at me. I was about to speak when to her in her own language when Emmett interrupted me.

"_Bugh."_ She looked up at me then at Emmett. I could tell she knew something was coming but she couldn't figure out what it was. I wanted to talk to her and explain to her what was going on. She had just spilled her heart to me about how scared she was and now I was throwing her down.

She got up and came toward us slowly, she hadn't met Emmett yet. He was a great guy but like everyone else, they saw humans as nothing more than pets. Somehow this 'civilized' world has brainwashed us all. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who saw humans as something more. I used to be in their group but I was starting to second guess myself ever since I thought of taking Bella home.

"_Let me at least explain to her what's going to happen." _I said to Emmett as he had her follow us to a spare bedroom that I never used.

"_Why?" _He asked back. _"Why would you want to talk to them? That's why you get two humans, then they keep each other busy."_

"_It seems like the only fair thing to do."_

He just laughed at me. We walked into the spare room and I could tell Bella knew the machine that was in their as soon as she saw it. She froze in place. _"Move" _Emmett yelled at her. She knew the word but she didn't do it. She looked back at me and I nodded toward the machine.

"_Be nicer than that, it's her first time having this happen since she was here." _I told him going over to the two. I turned to Bella. "Listen, just do this and we will talk about this later." I told her, making her nod her head.

"_You don't talk to humans in their language." _Emmett said to me, reminding of yet another rule. Just like everyone else he was brainwashed into thinking that vampires were better than humans. Why couldn't we be on the same playing field? She walked over to the machine and sat in the chair and allowed Emmett to strap her arm into the machine. _"You put the straps around the biceps and the forearm. Leaving room in the middle for the needle to go." _He told me as I watched him do it.

I wasn't paying much attention to that though; I couldn't help but notice the panic on Bella's face. I could tell she didn't like this contraption.

"_She seems pretty well behaved so you shouldn't have any problems your first time doing this alone." _He laughed as he made sure the straps were in. _"Wait till you try fresh. It's the best. Back a few feet back and I will press the button."_

I did so as I watched him press a small button as soon I started to watch the machine work, I felt bad for even having such a contraption. I only had it because it came with the house. All houses come with one. It's sort of like a kitchen for vampires.

Emmett stood next to me, sensing my uneasiness, "_We can go off and do something else if you want. We don't have to watch."_

"_No, I'm fine staying here." _I said.

"_Suit yourself, it's boring though." _He said as we watched a bag not far off get filled with the substance we needed to survive, the same substance that Bella needed to survive.

"_Has a human ever died from these machines?" _I asked.

"_On occasion if the machine malfunctions." _He said. _"But that's rare and it only happens if the owner wasn't home or paying attention."_

I nodded my head. I could see Bella starting to close her eyes, sign that she was losing too much blood. Finally the needle came out of her and the machine buzzed saying that it was done. I went for Bella. I didn't want to say she was more than a pet to me but I started to feel that way.

I untied her and picked her up gently. "Bella." I whispered to her.

She looked up at me then kept blinking her eyes in a daze. She was used to getting a lot more drained out of her so I knew she would be fine. It still didn't help me feel better.

"_Put her on the bed then come downstairs_!" Emmett said bringing the bag with him down the stairs.

"Please be okay." I whispered pushing her hair back from her face. I felt horrible, how could I let that happen to her? I should have stopped him.

"_Get downstairs right now and try this stuff. Mine doesn't even taste as good as this one."_ Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"_Coming." _I said going into the spare room and placing Bella on the bed. "I will have a sweet treat for you when I come up to check on you." I whispered to her and put the blanket over her. I walked down the stairs where Emmett already had a glass poured for me.

"_This stuff is amazing." _He said.

I nodded taking the glass in my hand and sniffing it. _"Did you put the sedative in it?" _They found a sedative that when put into blood can allow us to drink blood without going into a bloodlust state. It was a new thing.

"_Yes. Here's to finding a good quality food and enjoying every bit of it." _We clinked glasses together and drank.

I had to admit, it was great going down. It felt good to eat some after going a week without eating anything. _"This is pretty good." _I agreed, it was actually the best I had ever had.

"_Pretty good?" _He yelled. _"Hah, I would trade both pets I have for this one. I can cut back on the amount I eat in order to be privileged with good tasting stuff. I have a great idea when she is old enough to breed can I bring over one of my males…"_

"_NO." _I yelled slamming the glass down. I couldn't take anymore of this. It was all crashing down on me since I got Bella. Now I had to release my anger. _"I am tired of everyone treating humans like they are animals. I have told you guys before that they are more than that. They need a say like the rest of us."_

"_Don't look at me; I don't work at a human farm."_ That was always his excuse to the my complaining about the way humans are treated.

I sighed, picking up the glass and inspecting the red liquid. "Remember when humans and vampires would live together?"

"_Yeah but that's not how it is anymore. Times change." _He picked up the glass he was drinking from and took a sip. _"Back then, we didn't drink human blood because it killed them but now, we don't kill them. So I don't understand why you, Carlisle and Esme are still so against it. They live out a good long lifespan and we get what we were made to eat."_

"Forty years is not a long lifespan."

"_Times change. Now forty years is a long lifespan"_

"_Times may change but I haven't."_

"_You better start if you want to stay alive."_

The sad thing was that it was true. We all conformed to the rules after so many years ago. Carlisle went against the cops. Aro had let him slide by so many times saying that Carlisle was a long time friend. Alice was beat up so many years back and after both attempts; the rest of us went into line. We just gave up. I don't know where our fighting spirit we once had went but I can honestly say, it's not here anymore.

I stared at the red liquid in the cup, already coagulating to the sides. That was the sign that it was fresh. That was the first sign that I was in for something more in my life.

_**Not going to lie, this bleak society is making me a little depressed. I know you guys have been mentioning it to me but, wow, I was actually sad at the ending of this chapter. **_

_**Anyways, so I'm a science major if you haven't realized it yet and I was thinking something the other day…there's that questions of whether or not vampires use the bathroom. Well, I know according to the book, they don't BUT even if a normal vampire didn't. The Cullen's most likely would. And here's my reasoning. Urine and feces are both ways for animals to get rid of waste (unneeded food that was taken in). So if a vampire is meant to drink human blood and use it all up, that's great, but if a vampire that was meant to drink human blood drank animal blood then there would be some differences. There would be some things that their body can't break down. Therefore, there would be parts of the animal blood that would be passed through a vampire and go straight out…that's my thought at least. Of course, I'm going by if you think of their system as a normal digestive system.**_

_**Whether you believe this or not, will you review for me? I have to say, you guys are the best reviewers I have ever had! And I don't say that to all my story's reviewers. ;)**_

_**Please review!**_


	9. The Sun

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 9: The Sun_

Edward's POV

(Again _Italics_ is when they are speaking vampiric)

Emmett had left when he got a call from Rosalie saying that he had to get home. He didn't question her further to figure out why, no one questions Rosalie.

Bella had been upstairs since the earlier events had taken place. I felt horrible for that but it was something that all pets had to do. I know Emmett wouldn't turn me in but my family would do anything to make sure that I don't get killed by the police. That included making sure I followed the rules, which I haven't done recently. I started the microwave up, warming up Bella's dinner.

It was late in the day, the sun was starting to come up. I went to my sliding glass door which was the only place sun could be seen from within my house. I smiled, one of the few sunny nights around here. I remembered back to when Bella said she wanted to see the sun. I started to walk to the stairs to see how she was doing and to have her come down until I heard a knock at the door. I should have expected it. I hadn't seen her in a few nights now.

I went over to the door to open it. There was Tanya standing at the door. "_Hey, you gonna let me in?" _She asked as I opened the door. _"Normally you have your door unlocked for me." _She laughed as she stepped in and took off her sunglasses.

A few years after vampires took over and my family was forced to split apart and start drinking human blood. I gave up on everything. I had gone through a small streak where I didn't care what happened. Of course, Tanya had taken advantage of that. She started coming over to my house once in a while and we would talk. I enjoyed the company; going from six other people in the house to no one was getting boring so having another over for a short time during the night became a more than welcomed event. We would talk and sit around playing board games. Then one of the nights, we just…I couldn't bring myself to say it. I felt horrible the first time but it got easier, now it was an event that we did just because we could.

However, for the first time in a long time, I didn't want her over. I was planning on showing Bella the sun and now another night would be gone.

"_You okay in there?" _Tanya asked me.

"_Yeah, just thinking. I don't think tonight will be the best night for you to come over. I have a few things going on right now."_

"_It won't take long." _Tanya said smirking at me as she made her way to the stairs. My whole family was ticked at her for taking 'advantage' of me. I don't think she was but Alice said if I was still with the family, I wouldn't have done it. I had to agree, if I had someone else to talk to, I probably would have never talked to her. I could have avoided this. I think Jasper won a huge bet because Emmett wasn't too happy when he found out that I had done such a thing.

I walked up stairs behind her as she held my hand. I couldn't tell her that I didn't want to because I got a new 'pet.' Unlike my family, she would call the police to come check everything out to make sure I'm not doing anything against the rules.

We were at the top of the stairs when I looked over to Bella's room. She was sitting against the wall in the hallway. She was watching us as we came up the stairs. It was ere as if she knew something was up. I never wished more than this moment that I could read her mind and find out.

Tanya stopped when she saw the girl, _"Oh she is adorable. Why didn't you tell me you got a pet?" _Tanya said walking over to Bella.

Bella leaned away from Tanya's hand, something I had never seen her do, not with any of my members that she had met. She normally seems more curious about the others in my life but with Tanya, I could tell she wasn't happy with her.

"_No manners. Where did you get this one?" _Tanya looked hurt, I wanted to smile but I knew she would only get mad at me.

"_The farm I work at."_

Tanya nodded her head, everyone knew the farms didn't teach the humans their 'manners.' _"That explains it. What's her name?" _Before I could say anything Tanya reached for the tags around Bella's neck and brought them up to her face. Bella let out a slight growl. I was sure she meant more for an irritated sound but it came out differently. "_Bella? That's an alright name." _She dropped the tags and sauntered back over to me.

I was glad that Bella didn't know what we were saying.

"_Come." _Tanya suggested as she walked over to my door. I nodded and walked behind her into the room. I looked behind me at Bella sitting against the wall as she was earlier. She looked confused and rather angry. _"What are you waiting for?"_ Tanya asked me.

I sighed as I closed the door. I hadn't felt this wrong since I first gave into Tanya's request. I walked over to the bed as she sat on it. She was unbuttoning her shirt when I stood in front of her. I never instigated this kind of thing. I knew it was immoral but I didn't do anything about it anymore. I sat on the bed next to her as she leaned up on me. I looked back at the door, this wasn't right.

Why was I all of a sudden feeling this way? I had been doing this for several years now.

"_What's taking you so long?" _Tanya had started to bite the edge of my ear. She came around me and sat on my lap, starting to unbutton my shirt. Don't get me wrong, I was as much a guy as anyone else. This however, this wasn't right. I stood up.

"_I'm sorry Tanya but I can't do that right now." _I buttoned my shirt where she had already gotten too and walked to the door.

"_Why not?"_

"_I just can't, not tonight." _I said, what I meant was not ever.

"_What's gotten into you? You all of a sudden moral again? Do you not remember what we eat?"_

"_I just can't do it right now. I'm sorry."_ I opened the door, Bella wasn't at her spot anymore. In fact she wasn't anywhere on my second story, she must be looking around down stairs.

"_Can we at least play a board game or something?" _Tanya asked sounding upset that I was kicking her out.

"_Not tonight. I just want time to myself."_

Tanya rolled her eyes grabbing her sunglasses and purse. She walked to the door opening it up, _"Whatever, see you later." _She said angrily, slamming the door before I could say bye back.

I rolled my eyes, "Bye." I muttered.

"Who is she?" I heard Bella ask behind me.

"Just an old friend." I replied more quickly than I wanted too.

I walked back into the kitchen where the microwave was beeping constantly. I opened it up and took out the hot bowl, sitting it on the table. Bella stood at the door frame. "It didn't seem like just a friend." She said.

Did she know? Why was I so upset if she did?

I smirked, "It's a long story." I told her as I stuck a fork into her bowl. "Bon appetite."

She sat down and started to eat. I walked over to the door and looked at the sun starting to peak even more. It was still sun rise. "Bella come here." I told her.

She stopped eating to come over to the door. She was about to speak when she looked out the window at the glowing orb in the sky. Something that I always took for granted.

"Don't look straight at it." I told her.

"Is that the sun?" She asked.

"Yes, would you like to see it?" I asked as I unlatched the door.

Her smile grew as I opened the door, allowing her into the fenced in area. "It's bright, it's huge, it's beautiful!"

I chuckled at her childlike ability from seeing the sun. I hate the sun so much, it's too bright, it's too warm and it was something I always ran away from way back. I stood in the door frame as she stared at the sun.

"You going to come out?" she asked.

I chuckled, "Nah, I'm good." She wouldn't know that vampires sparkle in the sun.

"But this is amazing!" She said back to me.

I sighed. "I'm fine, have fun." I still stood in the door frame. She walked toward the sun. She slipped over her feet and skinned her knees. I tried to fight back the urge to go help her. I failed as I walked over to her to help her with her cut.

It was a bad idea as soon as I stood into the sun, I heard her gasp. It didn't matter what she thought of me. She couldn't run anywhere but it was still upsetting to hear the gasp come from her.

"You…" She stayed silent as if not knowing what to say.

I walked up to her, trying to ignore her comment. "Let me see the cut." I muttered grabbing her knee harsher than I meant for it to be. "It looks clean. Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No, not really." She put out a hand and touched my cheek. I tried to ignore it. Why would she be fascinated with something like this? "Why?" was all she asked.

"Why what?" I asked back as I stood up.

"Why do you sparkle?" she asked as I helped her up.

"Guess you can say, it's part of being a vampire." I smirked at her.

"Part of a vampire? Why?"

I smiled at her expression, "Who knows. I will leave the door unlocked, come in whenever you want. Call me if you need anything." I wasn't about to explain to her my reasoning, it may just end in even more confusion.

"Alright."

"And don't stay out too long; too much exposure could lead to some bad consequences."

She nodded her head as I walked inside. Back to where I could see everything. I was glad to share her dream with her, to allow her to see the sun. I would have to get her in a few minutes but for now, I decided to go find my piano room and sit down for a bit.

She would be too preoccupied by the sun to come looking for me anyways.

_**I know it probably isn't that great, this is probably one of the worse chapters but I was on vacation this whole week. I went with my boyfriend and two other friends (I was the only female). We rented an apartment for a week and chilled. We got to go to the beach every day which was nice but I realized that I have an uncanny ability to be ungraceful in the sandy beaches. The first day there, we raced to the water and I slipped as soon as I touched the water and fell on my elbows and skinned them right up. I have two scabs and much bruised elbows from this week. The guys were also laughing at me because when we raced in the water I tripped over nothing and at that same moment a wave was coming so my face flew right into a wave. They started a joke, saying 'who am I?' and then they would wait for a wave to form and throw their face into it. Turned out that the whole beach was experiencing huge swells the whole time and I almost had a rip tide pull me out…which all the guys I was with thought was hilarious once I surfaced a few hundred feet away from them freaking for my life. They didn't even think of making sure I wasn't drowning. Aren't guys awesome? (rhetorical statement if you didn't know) Oh and my sun burn, I only have two tones of skin color (extremely pale of lobster red). Let's just say that my skin got so burnt that even the scar on my back is red (and scars don't normally become red).**_

_**On a lighter note, I finished my summer course last week and got my results, I passed. My TA for the lab however wanted to write to me one last time about my final for the lab. I didn't think he would read it so I kinda wrote something at the end. Here's the story- he likes to have all of his questions based around two people named Paul and Suzy…he did this since the beginning of class. I was getting tired of it so I wrote at the end of the last question of the final, "Paul and Suzy need to learn how to do their own math and stop relying on me and my other peers to do their math work for them." So he wrote an email to me saying that Paul and Suzy greatly appreciated all my hard work to give them the answers. It's a lot nerdier but I won't bore you with the details. I laughed so hard at this email.**_

_**Anyways please review and I will work harder on the next one! Please Review!**_


	10. Reoccuring Dreams

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 10: Reoccurring Dreams_

Bella's POV

I had fallen asleep outside, it was remarkable to think that this sun felt so amazing. I didn't want to sleep when I was outside but it was night time and I was tired. I don't know how long I was asleep or for that matter how long I was outside.

I woke up feeling like my skin was on fire. I blinked my eyes, that in itself was a process proving to me that this wasn't going to be good. I went to rub my eyes like I did every time I woke up but stopped when I started to put slight pressure on my eyes, it hurt so much. I didn't understand, what did I do? I forced myself to get up against the pain and walk to the house. Just as he promised, the door was open. I walked in, everything felt freezing as I walked into the house.

I accidentally bumped into something making me let out a low screech. I fell to the ground not able to take the pain anymore. I looked at my arms, they were extremely red. I lay on his tile floor; it felt so cool on me right now. Just then I heard Edward in front of me.

"You stayed out too long." He said, sounding agitated.

I let out a groan as his cold arms picked me up and put me on the sofa rather gently.

"I don't know how to treat this." He sound even more agitated. He picked up his phone calling someone. "Hey Carlisle. Bella got a really bad sunburn and I need to know what to do." He listened intently. "I know they aren't supposed to be out in the sun for long. We lost track of time." He practically growled into the phone. Then he went quiet again. "Fine, I will go get some." He hung up the phone. "I will go draw you a cool bath and I have to run out to the store."

I lay on the couch not wanting to get up, not wanting to move an inch in fear that I would just make it hurt more. Edward came back down stairs and gently picked me up. He ran me to the bathroom where the tub was filling with water.

"Alright, strip down and get in. It will feel good." He said to me.

I didn't want to move as I attempted to take my dress off. It hurt so much more than I thought possible. I let out a groan of protest; I was about ready to go into the tub with my cloths on.

"Here, I will help." He started to take my dress off as I felt a blush come across my face. I was glad to have this sunburn so that he couldn't see my blush. He helped me to undress until I had nothing on; he seemed to want to look away. Normally the vampires didn't care; I didn't know why he was looking away so much. He gently picked me up and placed me in the cool water.

At first I started to shiver but after a few seconds, it felt fine and very welcomed.

"I will be right back, just stay right here." He said, running out of the bathroom. I heard the front door slam shut. I went into the water, submerging myself so that my face could get some of the cold water as well. It felt so amazing on my skin.

The same thought kept going through my mind, how long was I out there and why would he look so embarrassed when I had no clothes on? Any other vampire wouldn't care. Come to think of it, he didn't look into the bathroom the first time I took a bath. He had to hand Alice the bag, all I saw was his hand.

Soon enough Edward came back and came into the bathroom holding a bag.

"Out of the bathtub." He said as I slowly got out of the water. The pain came back instantly as I stood out of the water. "Dab your skin with the towel, don't rub it on your skin."

I grabbed the towel as he turned around and I gently dabbed the water away. He turned back around a few minutes later and grabbed another towel from the cupboard. He placed it on the toilet.

"Sit on that." He said to me.

I obeyed and sat down on it. He took out a bottle full of green looking gel. "What's that?" I asked.

"Aloe Vera Gel." He said. "It helps with burns."

He opened the bottle and put some in his hands and rubbed his hands together.

"Close your eyes."

I did as he said as he wiped it on my burned face. Between his cold hands and the gel, it felt so much better than the tub of cold water did. I leaned into his hands as he massaged it into my cheeks. When he was done, I opened my eyes watching as he went for my arms. He slowly massaged the aloe into my arms as he went down. I noticed for the first time the place where the bruises used to be was almost cleared up. It was just a few small marks now.

We stayed in complete silence as he made sure all of my burnt areas were covered in the aloe.

"You have some blisters from the sun as well." Edward said as he looked at my arms and legs. There were huge white grotesque looking bumps. I realized that was were most of the pain was coming from.

"How do you get rid of them?" I asked.

"They will go down in time." He said. "Now you can rest for the rest of the night. Let's get you to your room." He said lifting me up. I leaned into his cold frame; it felt so good right now.

He laid me down, putting a light sheet over me.

"Get some sleep. We will have to set a timer for you when you go outside from now on." He smiled at me. "Good night." He mumbled as he walked out.

"Good night." I whispered back to him as I fell asleep.

I woke up some time later. I wish I could know what time it was around here. I walked slowly down stairs not seeing Edward anywhere. I was starting to feel the burn reappear on my arms and face as the aloe was wearing off. I decided to sit on his couch not knowing where he was at the time. I was about to turn on the television when I heard a melodic sound not far off. I got up from the couch and walked toward a door that was always closed. I had never seen inside this room. I never cared to see the other side of it but now as the sound filled the house. I was curious.

I went to open it but it was locked. I stood there for a few seconds listening to the sound coming out of the room. Then the music stopped abruptly and the door opened. I backed up quickly, tripping over my own feet and falling back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know what that sound was." I said.

"Why?"

"It sounds beautiful."

Edward sighed and stepped aside. I watched him stand there and stare at me, "Are you going to come in?" he asked.

I nodded and went inside then he closed the door behind him with a loud lock. In the middle of the room was a huge wooden object with white things that layered one side of it. It was a monstrous beast. I looked around the room seeing candles lit and on the object was a glass with a red liquid in it.

"You don't know what this is, do you?" He asked coming up behind me.

I shook my head. "It looks like a monstrous object."

He chuckled, "It's a piano. I come in here and play when I need to clear my head. The candles make it smell better; at least I think they do. Some of my family members used to hate this smell."

That's when I noticed the faint smell that filled the room. It was a floral smell but I didn't know from what, I had only seen a flower once in my life.

He smirked at me. "Press a key."

"Key?"

"The white things on the piano."

I went over and pressed one and laughed as a sound filled the room. This monster could let out some pretty sounds.

"You like that?" he asked.

I nodded.

He sat down on the bench in front of the piano and looked up at me as I stood next to it. "I was writing a new piece." He said. "It starts like this." He started to play the same melodic tone that I heard from the couch. I sat down next to him as he played and it filled the air. He stopped, "I am almost done writing it but not quite." He said.

"It sounds beautiful." I assured him.

Edward took a drink from his glass, "I'm gonna need a name for it." He said.

I smiled. "I don't know any names."

"I have one I am thinking of using but I don't know if it suits it just right."

"What's that?"

"A lullaby."

"Doesn't it need to make you want to fall asleep to call it that?"

"Well it won't make me fall asleep but you look pretty tired."

"I am."

"If I can get you to fall asleep while listening to this music, can I name it after you? We can't let the others now, it can be a secret."

I was shocked. "Alright."

He smirked and started to play all over. "Close your eyes and listen to it." he whispered.

I did as he said. It was beautiful. I started to forget about the burn and everything else. I listened to the music as it flowed out of the piano. Sure enough I found myself drifting away and into my happy world where I saw my mother again. Her son was there.

I got to show them the sun. The real sun. I had to explain to them the fact that vampires had turned the days around. Where day is our night and our night is their day. They laughed with me. There was one difference though. Edward was there. He was on the swings with us, swinging along. We were laughing as the sun beat down on us. We were about to run to the shade to get out of the sun.

Everything changed suddenly and I saw people with black cloaks surrounding us. My mom and her son disappeared and it was just me and Edward. He held me behind him as they circled around us. "You know you can't do that." A male spoke.

"It's against the law." A female spoke.

"Leave her alone." Edward snarled back. My dream place was becoming a nightmare. I hid behind him as they jumped at us. I could hear his screams as the two tried to fight him.

I jolted out of my bed and slammed onto the ground, hitting my head. "That's one way to wake up." I said as I rubbed my head.

Edward had just run into my room to see me on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said still looking around. How much of that was a dream?

Two months had passed and I still had this exact dream. I slowly got used to it but it didn't help when I would fall out of bed or be woken up by Edward saying that I was tossing in my bed. I loved when I had the dream when he was at work. I didn't have to fret about worrying him then. I got used to knowing Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. While they still treated me like a pet, over time they started to treat me a little nicer. I only saw Carlisle for brief moments and from what I got from Edward, Esme won't go to any of her children's houses who have pets. She is against the idea and doesn't want to even see her children treat a human like a pet.

My hair was longer now, down to my shoulders. It grew fast. I liked it more as it came in even thicker than before. Alice came over once a week to 'bathe' me. I didn't understand why I wasn't capable of doing it myself but when I mentioned it, she just laughed and said, "Pets can't do anything right. They need our help to survive."

Was that what vampires thought of humans? Edward didn't have that view on me, at least, as far as I could tell. He was very respectful of me, we coexisted in this house.

Edward helped me off the floor. We were used to this now. He held me to him saying a phrase he started to say about a month ago, "I will protect you no matter what."

I didn't know if he meant it or if he was just saying it to try and stop the dreams but it meant everything to me. While I still longed for my family, I was starting to accept that just maybe my new family could be here. 

_**Another chapter bites the dust! My final year at college starts up this Monday! This semester is going to be a bear so I may be pressed for time which means I will have to update less or update really bad chapters. I'm pretty sure most would pick update less.**_

_**Well this chapter was somewhat inspired by two things. My sunburn that is finally peeling a week and a half later and lovely reviewer, Iggyslover who constantly asked me to do this…although I know you wanted more of a fun/hilarious chapter; I saw this as a chance to turn it into a fluff chapter in order to make them get closer together. Hope it was still to your liking! Perhaps in the end I can do a deleted scene for what you were asking for =P**_

_**And I was asked how the machine that draws blood works…I am going to use the sci-fi card on this one and say that it kinda just does. I understand more than anyone else that certain people's veins are hard to find. In honesty, my veins are huge and doctors love to take my blood (it's scary actually, the last time I had it done, the nurse that did it had called three others over just to show how huge my veins were aka I would be screwed if vampires were real) I know from seeing my best friend that for some people, you can't get blood out of their arms if you tried all day. I guess you can assume the machine measures out your weight and knows what percentage it can take from you. It is also a machine built by vampires so it could potentially have a gage on it to know where the vein is exactly. **_

_**Good question! Please don't hesitate to ask me any questions about my story. I have no problem answering them either in a pm, in the next chapter, or I may not answer it at all if it will be answered later in the story. I want to make sure I don't lose my readers and I can sometimes say the opposite of what I meant. Here I go rambling again. Last but not least…**_

_**Please Review! **_


	11. Taken

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 11: Taken_

Edward's POV

(Guess what _Italics_ means…yeah vampiric)

I had just brought Bella outside in the front yard for some fresh air. The backyard was great but I knew it got boring over time.

I had decided to decline the contract of having tests done on her, even if Carlisle was going to do it, I didn't want her to get hurt on accident. Instead I paid the farm a thousand dollars to take that part out.

In the front yard, she could see the other houses and not just a tall wooden fence. Her smile only grew as she walked around the front of the yard. She hadn't seen it since I first brought her home.

My life has been rather hectic and there were some days where I had to pull a forty eight hour day at the farm. Especially when the group she was from had tried to go against us. While we are stronger than humans and can easily take them down. We try to keep them alive when we have to stop them because it takes so long to replenish a whole group at that farm. Two months later and everything was better now, her group calmed back down. I finally had a chance to relax at my house and Bella's family was safe. I couldn't tell her anything that happened at work for her safety and mine but it was sad to think she had no clue what her family was up too.

I currently had Bella on a ten foot leash so that she could explore. Leash laws applied even in your yard. My yard was a little over ten feet in length so the leash was just enough room for her to explore the yard and I didn't have to worry about her going too far.

She went up to the tree in the yard, touching the bark on it. It was amusing to see her eyes light up at everything that anyone else would take for granted. I sat down on the front steps watching her. She went near the street, pushing the leash as far as it would go as she watched the cars pass by. They were so fast that I was sure they were nothing more than a blur to her.

She chuckled, looking back at me. I had to admit her smile was great, more than great, it was amazing. I would always get lost in her eyes, so full of wonder. I wanted to know what was in her mind but at the same time, I didn't. She walked over to one of my rose bushes that were near my house. They were right next to the stairs where I sat.

She went to touch them, "Don't do that." I said to her. She put her hand back away from the rose bush, looking at me quizzically as if asking me to explain. "Thorns, they hurt you." I told her getting up from the steps. I walked over to where she was and lifted the bush back, showing the thorns that were underneath. "They are beautiful on the outside but underneath, there are thorns. Get too close and they will hurt you." I said as I pointed to the thorns.

She nodded, "I won't touch them." She muttered.

"You can smell them though. They smell nice." I said lifting the rose up to her face.

She bent down as her nose went right into the flower. She inhaled the scent. "It smells good." She agreed with me.

"Yes, it does."

She walked away from the rosebush and sat out on the grass. She inhaled a deep breath as she fell backwards and lay flat on her back. I realized then that I had left my television on inside and decided to go turn it off before it was left on for too long. The electricity bill was high enough with the new freezer.

I walked inside, going up to the television and flipping it off.

Then a screech from a car tire was heard, followed by several people talking.

I ran out to the front yard to see Bella on a long metal pole as she fought to get away. The wire that was around her neck was gouging into her, making her start to bleed as it chocked her. She tried to kick away, tried to move, I have to say for a human she was putting up a good fight.

"_What's going on?" _I yelled as I ran out to the scene. _"I bought her, she is my property. You can't just take a human back. I have the papers inside, let me get them and I can show you." _If I felt so low for having to say that.

"_There have been complaints filed against you. Three to be exact. Two by an anonymous person and one from farm 53 who has issued a warrant for the return of the girl due to failure to comply under contract." _He was thinking of the part where I had to take Bella in to have tests done. I signed the contract saying that I would take her in but then paid them to take that part out.

"_I paid them a thousand dollars to take that out and they said fine."_

"_There is no paper work stating that. Your court date will be in five days. You can bring up to three people to testify for you. If you are not there we will have full rights to bring the human back to the farm where she came from. You will get a full refund of the money through them." _He hand me a piece of paper that was marked up with date and times of my court date, complete with the address.

"_I can't do this time. I have to be at work at this time." _I told the man as he walked back to the car. I noticed behind him, two others had just thrown Bella into the back of their van, in a small cage that was placed back there. It reminded me of back when animal control would catch stray dogs on the streets. It was horrendous to watch. We had drawn a crowd from all my neighbors. Life was boring so any type of excitement made everyone swarm to the spots.

"_Then you don't need the human that badly." _The man said as he went to the driver side of the van and jumped in. One of the men closed the back door; I could no longer see Bella inside. I wanted to tell her that I had everything under control. That she would be fine.

I crumpled up the piece of paper as they sped down the streets. I turned to go back to my house when a chuckle caught my attention. I turned to see James standing on the other side of our bush fence that was separating our two yards. If only one of my family members had bought the house before those two moved in.

"_Trouble with the law Cullen?"_ he asked.

"_Shut your mouth."_ I grumbled.

"_Guess you should have taken better care of the pet. Too bad the court date is the same time you will be working. It's like the person who made that date knew you couldn't make it." _

"_If I find out it was you, you will be drinking blood through a straw."_

"_Wow, so threatening. I would hate for you to try and hurt me. I'm so scared."_ He said in mock horror. _"It wasn't me, if it was me. You're precious pet would be dead."_

I had to hold back punching him as I walked inside, slamming my door. I slid to the ground, reading the warrant. She was taken from me for three reasons.

_Reason #1- Failure to comply with documents signed._

I had a verbal agreement that she wouldn't go back there ever again.

_Reason #2- No manners training as of yet._

The farms didn't train their humans and I just hadn't gotten around bringing her to a class. Okay this one might have been my fault.

_Reason #3- Seen without collar._

I snorted at that one. There was one day I let her go into the fenced in backyard without a collar because she had just gotten done with her bath. James and Victoria are the only two that can see my backyard. The other house on my opposite side was currently vacant. Alice was over, she was the one who gave Bella the bath but there was no way Alice would call in for that.

I felt horrible, Bella would now have to be somewhere else for five days not knowing what was going on. I heard my phone ring and answered it without looking at the caller ID, "Hello."

"You are lucky I called if you are going to speak human when answering the phone." It was Alice's voice.

"Hey, I take it you heard." I said.

"Well what are visions good for if you can't tell when someone is going to call you?" She said.

I smiled. "I don't know what to do."

"Carlisle, Esme, and I. You are going to have us testify for you. We will get her back, I'm sure of it." Everyone knew how much Bella meant to me. We all have attachments to our first pets…some more than others.

"You saw this in a vision?" I asked.

"I didn't see the final decision yet but I am sure you will get her back. You have to."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem. Just remember that we will fight to the last bit to get her back!" Alice said hanging up the phone.

No one says bye anymore. I put the phone down. I looked around my house, for some reason if felt quieter, more lonely. I walked aimlessly around the house, trying to find something to put my mind too. Nothing helped, not even my piano. Everything reminded me of her and if something didn't remind me of her then I had no desire to go near it.

_**Chapter down! I'm extremely busy so I'm shocked that I got this out as early as I did! I hope it's good, I didn't read it as much as I normally do. If you find mistakes let me know and I will start to work harder on my chapters to catch the mistakes but I only get six hours of sleep a night so I get tired by the time I have free time. **_

_**Please Review! **_


	12. Another Cage

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 12: Another Cage_

Bella's POV

The men had slammed me into a cage in the back of their car as they slammed the big metal door that now held me into the cage. I grabbed onto the door shaking it violently, of course, it didn't do anything. They turned around to look back as the actual rear door slammed shut. I was alone as I heard yelling from the outside. The windows were tinted and I could barely see outside but I did see enough to notice Edward yelling at the vampires. Their voices sound muffled behind the huge door. I tried to stand as the small cage forced me to sit on the floor.

Then there was another car door that slammed shut and I felt the van drive off. I didn't know what just happened, they came out of no where and then Edward came out screaming. I tried to fight back but humans are never strong enough to fight against a vampire. I still wore the collar given to me by Edward. It held his address on there, I was sure of it. Could I break out and find him? I thought about it but figured it was unlikely when I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight the vampires. On second thought, I couldn't read the address so I wouldn't get too far even if I was strong enough. I sat there all alone; there was nothing else I could do.

Not too long later, the van screeched to a stop and the back door was opened; they stuck in the metal rod through the cage doors and put it around my neck. They were speaking vampiric as they dragged me out of the cage. My knees were already scrapped up from them dragging me to the van when I fought back. This time I tried to go with them, knowing I couldn't win anyways. They were still walking too fast for me to keep up as I kept stumbling over myself to keep somewhat up to their speed. We walked through a double door, inside, it smelt like feces. I looked at all the cages where tons of different people were sitting against the wall, all looking at me as I was being dragged inside.

There were several humans in separate cages. They seemed to smile when they saw me being dragged in. I watched as certain ones came to the front of the cages. I tried to look away from them as I heard screams come from them all.

"Hey baby, you being bad?"

"Bring her this way; I will take care of her."

"The good ones are always the first to go bad."

"Shut it!" The man dragging me said. He opened a cage door and threw me in, unhooking the metal pole from me. I put out my hands to catch my fall as I felt my hands get scrapped against the cement. I looked around the dimly lit room at all the cages that were lined up. Luckily I had gotten my own place. Most of this place was all males. There was one other female who didn't look my way when I was looking around. The males looked so excited to have another female in the area. I sat against the wall, not knowing what was going on. This place was so dim compared to Edward's house. I wasn't used to it like I was back at the farm.

"Hey cutie, you should ask for a transfer this way." One of the men said. I gulped as I put my knees to my chest.

I had never talked to a human male before but if this was the way they acted, I didn't want to ever see one again. I didn't know what was going on. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I looked around the dim place. I wanted to go back home. I wanted to see Edward again and see his crazy family. I wanted to learn new things from his life like if a rose can hurt you, I…I came to a realization. I no longer saw the farm as my house, nor the people there as my family. Yes, my mom was still there and yes, I wanted to see her.

However, my life, my home, my heart was at Edward's place. But it was illegal for humans and vampires to have more than a pet/owner relationship. I saw the door open as the same man came in, holding a bowl in his hands. He set it down in front of my cage door and slid open a little slit on the ground and put it in. I realized that it was water. That's when I realized just how thirsty I really was. I sat in the back though, afraid to get up.

I may have spent most of my life in a cage but I knew the people in that cage.

A little later, a female vampire came in with a huge cart filled with bowls. She looked like was twelve but it was obvious that she was much older than her physical age. Everyone seemed excited as they walked up to the front of the doors to take the bowl from her. She went to each one, speaking in vampiric as they took their bowls from her through the small slit on the ground.

"Hold your horses." She yelled at one of them in human. I watched her as she came over to my cage. "You're new." She said looking at the sheet they had put on the cage. "Poor thing, you have to put up with these bastards for five days. I can barely stand them for the twenty minutes that I'm in here."

"You love it Lizzy." One of the men screamed out.

"I told you not to call me that." The girl screamed back. She then muttered, "Ugh, the ugly men I work with say my name once and everyone here knows it for life. Here you are Bella, food." She said sliding the door and pushing it in.

I watched her as she stood in front of the cage.

"Go ahead eat." She said to me. I got up and slowly crawled to my food.

"Lizzy, how about a little salt and pepper next time?" One of the men yelled making me slow down my crawling.

"Cool it Luis. There's a reason why your owner gave you away. No manners."

"I'll show you manners if you come this way." She glowered at him as she then turned back to me. She bent down to my level as I still stayed close to the floor and bent down to the food. I noticed it as the kibble Edward had given me my first time at his house. I remember not caring for this.

"I know it isn't the best but it's only for five days. I promise." She smiled at me. She then turned back to start giving the rest of the people their food.

I ate some of it but left a good chunk in the bowl. I couldn't force myself to eat it all. I sat there, five days? This was going to be the longest five days of my life.

I was in the back of the cage, lying on the ground. I didn't know how long it had been since I was brought here. If they went on a basic feeding schedule as the last farm did, then we would eat twice a day. We had just had our fifth time eating so I would have to say that it was on the third day but I wasn't sure. There were no windows to prove that.

I looked up when I heard the cage door open. "Come on, you get to go outside and stretch and get away from these bastards for a bit." It was Lizzy who had talked to me. I walked toward the door and she held out a leash, hooking it to the collar. I walked behind her as the men still screamed their rash comments. Lizzy looked happy to be at her job. She always smiled, except when a human would comment to her. I was surprised with how happy she always looked compared to the job she had, most vampires despised working with humans.

She walked me out and I saw the sun once again. It was still so beautiful. She brought me over to a chain linked fence and opened it up and let me go in. "Have fun." She said walking off. I looked around; it was just a huge space. What was I supposed to do? I walked around, enjoying the sun. I found a ball on the ground as I picked it up, bouncing it on the ground repeatedly. It was fun but rather boring. Edward would always go outside either to watch me or to do something. I had helped him plant a flower called a mum not too long ago. They were right in his backyard. But here, I was alone.

The door was opened again and Lizzy had let another human in. I realized it as the other female that never talked. She always looked angry. She glared at Lizzy as she let out a small growl at the nice vampire. I thought Lizzy was great so I didn't understand why this human girl was so mean to her.

Lizzy ignored it as she closed the door and started to walk away. I saw the vampire stop not far off when car came to a stop in the parking lot. A man who looked to be a lot older got out and went up to her. He hugged her tightly as they shared a moment. I could tell instantly that he was her mate. He had come to see her while she was at work.

The girl came over to me. "You." She said, taking my view off of the two vampires.

"Hello." I said.

"I haven't been around another female in a long time. It has always just been the other males around. I'm normally out here alone. I own this place. I beat the men up. They're afraid of me now." I didn't know what she was getting at.

"Oh, alright." What was I supposed to say?

"So that ball you are playing with is mine." She said snatching it away from me.

I was stunned; I had never met another human that was so selfish. "Okay." I said walking off. At the farm, everything was everyone's. We didn't own anything.

"Stop walking right now."

"I can walk." I said to her. Why couldn't I walk?

"I say what you do!"

"You aren't the boss of me. You aren't my boss." I said back. Only vampires can tell me what to do.

"I will show you who the boss is." The girl ran at me. I tried to dodge out the way but it was pointless as she grabbed me by the hair dragging me to the ground. She started to punch me in the face repeatedly as I tried to move her off. She was much bigger than me though, it didn't help that I had no clue how to fight.

I felt my face getting broken in as I started to scream. I tried to get up but she sat right on me. Finally, after I don't know how long, I felt the girl get lifted off of me. I heard the fence rattle; the girl must have been thrown into the fence.

Lizzy held me in her arms as I struggled to make sure the other girl wasn't going to come after me again.

"I thought you would like to have someone of the same gender to be around, I was wrong." She yelled at the girl as I held onto Lizzy.

I coughed up some blood; it didn't taste good at all.

"Hold on Bella." She then whispered, "I'm going to be killed if a legal case dies." She said as she brought me inside. She took me into a back room where there was a huge amount of machines. She pushed a button and put a plastic thing over my mouth, it suddenly got easier to breath. There was a clock on the wall. "I'm so so sorry, I thought she would be nice. She came in here not liking humans but she never hurt the men this badly so I thought she was fine now." She kept saying sorry as she cleaned up my cuts. I felt her sewing some gashes up. Then she left.

I looked at the clock again; Edward had taught me how to tell time. I had been laying here for three hours by the time she was done with my cuts. I was no laying on a soft bed.

Just then the door busted open and I looked to see Edward coming in followed by the girl.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I promise she will make a fine recovery. The bruises look worse than they are."

"That doesn't give you the right to allow this to happen." Edward growled out. He came toward me, I could tell he was quickly looking me over, making sure I wasn't anymore hurt than I looked.

The girl spoke in vampiric now as he answered back or was he asking questions and she was answering them? I couldn't tell.

He lightly touched my hand as I squeezed it. He seemed to smile at that. "How are you feeling?" He asked me brushing my hair from my forehead.

At that moment, the other vampire in the room didn't matter. "Alright."

"Nothing hurt?"

"My nose." I told him.

"She said it's broken but I assure you that it will heal itself." He told me. Of course it would be. My face was probably disfigured now, now he wouldn't want me in his house anymore.

"She will make a full recovery." The woman said as if to rectify everything that happened.

Edward growled at her. "She better or you will be paying for what you did. And I don't mean with money." He yelled at her as he still held my hand.

She looked down at our hands than back at him. He quickly pulled his hand away as he glared at her.

"If she is anymore damaged before the court date in two days then I will certainly make sure you feel it." He said, walking out of the room.

Two more days? I was so excited to hear that. Lizzy went over to the machine, pressing buttons. "I have never seen a vampire get so worked up over a pet." She muttered.

I couldn't help it, I was happy to hear that. It was nice to know that he was more worked up for me than would be normal.

She looked over at the clock, "Feeding time!" She sang as she left the room. I could hear the uproar from the other room as she started to hand out the dishes. I laid back, not wanting to eat. Two more days, that was it.

_**Yeah, I know, it's been way too long since I have updated. I had a huge exam today. I mean like three essays and five short answer (which turned out to be a paragraph each) exam. It was really harsh. I hope this longer chapter will exemplify me from being so late.**_

_**I got a lot of comments on the whole bathroom thing, haha, I know I tend to think differently. One person said they never thought of that (I take no offence if you think I'm weird). But I have another curve ball to throw at you guys. I thought about this carefully, this one could be a little touchy, at the very least embarrassing. If you don't want to read about it then please just review…well, a lot of people joke saying what do vampires do when girls are on their periods? I have to say one thing. If vampires are only attracted to live blood then it actually wouldn't bother them at all. A girl's period is dead blood that the body no longer needs. It will keep it inside the vagina for so long and then when it realizes there's no baby- the body releases it and thus girls have their periods. But seeing as how it is dead blood, I would say that if a vampire was real then it would actually be disgusted by the smell of period blood because it isn't live and therefore they would, in theory, want to get away from the person. **_

_**Does anyone else have any questions they would like answered from a scientific POV? =P I'm up for it!**_

_**Please review!**_


	13. Court Date

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 13: Court Date_

Edward's POV

(FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY…everything said will be in vampiric so there will be no italics!)

Today was the big day. I was able to call out of my job for the night; luckily one of my coworkers was able to take my position. I got ready to go down to the court when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up to see my whole family there, ready to stay on my side. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Edward!" Alice said, pushing her way through as everyone else followed. They all knew that Alice and I had always had a great friendship and between everyone here, she was always the one to be able to push me around and get away with it. If anyone else had pushed me aside, I probably would have tried to push them back, not out of anger but just to show them that they can't push me around.

Carlisle had compared it to the big dog/little dog syndrome. Where because I am bigger than her, I know I can easily hurt her so I choose to allow her. I just say I'm being nice.

"I'm so glad you all can come." I said straightening my tie.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Esme said to me.

"Who wouldn't miss such a dramatic turn of events?" Emmett said earning a glare from me. He just grinned, out of all of us; Emmett was the one to get used to the customs the fastest. I think it had a lot to do with him thinking of this whole world we lived in more as a movie than real life.

"Let's go." I said as we took two separate cars. My plan was to have Carlisle, Esme and Alice testify. Carlisle and Esme has known me the longest and Alice has always stuck by my side.

Once there, we parked our cars in the parking lot and got out. I was so nervous.

"Don't sweat it Edward, we are all here for you." Jasper said to me.

I nodded toward him.

We walked inside as I saw everyone getting ready through the day. We were the fourth court for the day. They were still on their third right now. We stayed outside of the court until it was done. No one talked, knowing that anything we said would be heard by everyone. I could hear everyone's thoughts, they were all telling me the same thing- we would get her back.

The door was opened and a man was taken out as he was screaming. It turned out he was caught trying to leave town without the right papers. That would be five years in jail and if he was lucky he would have to stay in this town for another five years. Sometimes they will make you stay here for ten years depending why you were leaving.

Once it was cleared, the door opened. A man stepped out, clearly the bailiff. He looked at his paper in front of him then said, "Cullen vs. the state." I walked in with my family as Carlisle, Esme, and Alice followed me to the front of the court. We sat down.

They had a man start to walk around, checking everyone's papers. This was to make sure no one had a power that could stop the court from deciding on their own. Quite a few vampires had powers that could manipulate you. They stopped at Jasper as they read his papers. Sure enough, they made him leave. Being able to manipulate emotions could surely mess with a person's decisions. 'I will wait outside. I hope everything goes well' He thought to me as he seemed angry. He had always hated being the odd man out and like any other time, this was no exception.

The men got to me and Alice as they read our papers. Mine was fine because I could only read minds but they were talking about Alice's power. Finally they decided to allow her to stay seeing as how her powers only worked when a person had made a decision. A few others were kicked out as well as everyone else sat down patiently. Everyone rose as the judge came in.

The judge then called out, "This trial is considered Cullen vs. The State. Cullen is being charged for three things, failing to comply with documents, no manner's training for pet, and collar off the pet. State is asking for the return of the pet to the farm and in exchange is willing to pay back what Cullen paid and Cullen is asking to keep said pet and to make sure he is allowed to keep his job at the farm." He looked up at us. "Is this right Cullen?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Is this right state?"

The man to run for the state also nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

"Then let the trial begin. Cullen is being offered three people to come up and testify for him. State is allowed two to testify. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." We both said.

"Cullen you are first."

"I choose my father, Carlisle Cullen." I said to the judge.

Carlisle stood up and walked toward the bench. He sat down as the lawyers came up. "So your name is Carlisle Cullen is that right?"

"I am."

"And you understand that there is a vampire here who can tell if you are lying and will let us know if you are doing so?" he looked over at the vampire who sat in the corner. All courts had one. There were times when I had to work for the State so I knew all the questions to be asked.

"Yes."

The man looked at Carlisle's papers, "You don't know who you parent is."

"I do not."

"Do you have any thoughts on who it may be?"

"I do not."

"You are the father to the one that is being charged, is that correct."

"I am."

"So you had taken responsibility from the beginning for him?"

"I have."

"It is safe to assume that you have known him the longest is that right?"

"Yes, I have."

"Are you aware that he was charged on three different accounts?"

"Yes."

"Number one is failure to comply in documents. Did he not write in document that he would bring the girl to you, Carlisle Cullen, in order for her to be checked for any problems as to why he can't hear her thoughts?"

"He did but he said that had talked to the people about not doing it. He paid them a thousand dollars to ignore that section."

"And you chose not to ask about it?"

"I have known him for over a hundred years and he has never lied to me before."

"I see. The next one is no manner's training for his pet. What do you have to say about that?"

"I have to admit that he hadn't mentioned manner's training at all but she is a very well behaved pet. When I took care of her at the hospital, she always took whatever I did to her unlike a few other humans who would try to fight back."

"I didn't ask for your life story." The lawyer said.

"Sorry sir." Rule of thumb, answer the questions straight forward.

"And for being seen without a collar, do you know about that one?"

"I have said many times, I will not go to any of my children's houses if they have a pet so I do not know what goes on at his house."

"You're children? So you have changed more than one?" The man knew he did, it was in Carlisle's papers.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Four."

"Names?"

"Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Do they all have pets?"

"Rosalie, Emmett and Edward do. Esme is my wife…" He thought about it for a second then corrected himself for the court, "Esme is my mate and we have yet to get a pet."

"Why don't you have one?" I knew where this was going.

"Esme and I are still particular on the traditional ways of humans and vampires coexisting."

"So you would most likely say anything to get the pet back to Edward?"

"No sir, if I ever deemed Edward not fit to have a pet; I would most surely say so. Like I said I don't believe in the pet/vampire relations. I would be more likely to say have the state take her back than him keep it."

"Then why aren't you?"

"He is being good to her. He keeps to the rules and he feeds her. There's nothing to say bad about it."

"That will be all." The lawyer walked away.

Carlisle got up and walked back over to us. Then the man from the state stood up, "May I have Lizzy come forth?"

Damn it, of all the people. I would have to say Lizzy was the only one other than my family that had figured out my like for Bella. I saw it in her mind but she kept it low.

The court went into a ruckus when they realized she wasn't there. "Sorry." The man from the state said. "She is with the pet right now. She will be right in." He smiled.

I watched the door open as Lizzy walked in with Bella right behind her. Bella's eyes met mine immediately and I couldn't help but smile seeing her walk around after the last time I saw her. Lizzy told her to sit in a specific chair that was near the door. Bella did as she was told; I could see in Lizzy's mind that she had already told Bella everything about court before she brought her. For some reason Bella had made a huge impact on Lizzy.

Lizzy came up front and sat where Carlisle was. The lawyer went up to her.

"Hello Lizzy. You come here a lot for legal cases, so you know all of the details in this court right?"

"Yes."

"May I have your full name?"

"Elizabeth Shimon."

"And can you tell us where you work?"

"The pound."

"Are you aware of why Bella was brought to your place?"

"I was told that her owner had gone against a few rules and I had to take care of her for five days until the court date."

"Very good. I believe that you had run into an accident while she was there. A fight had broken out."

"Yes sir."

"And how long had it been before the last fight?"

"Six weeks sir but if I can say…"

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to explain." The man said.

"I object." I said standing up, knowing what she wanted to say. "If she has something to explain to the court about this then she should be able to do so."

The judge nodded, "Let her explain."

Lizzy nodded her head, "Well, Bella hadn't started the fight. The other girl that was there did. The other girl doesn't like to share anything. I accidentally let the two play together. Bella didn't throw one punch. She took every hit, cowering away. I was shocked at how pacifistic she was. Not once did she talk back the whole time she was there either, something that is rarely seen in the pound."

"I see. Why did you let them play if you knew the other would start something?"

"The girl hadn't for five weeks; I assumed she may have gotten over it."

"What did you do to the other girl?"

"Much to my disproval, there was nothing more I could do. I had her for four months which is the maximum I could keep them." She looked so distraught, this was unusual for most vampires when they talked about a human in today's world.

"What did you do to her?" The lawyer snipped.

"She was put down two days ago when the fight occurred. I realized there was nothing more I could do."

"I see." The lawyer walked off and turned back around. "So you had to call both sides when this fight occurred. What happened?"

"The state said okay and never came to check on her. Edward came down as fast as he could to see the pet."

"Did he not threaten you?"

She looked down, "Yes he did threaten me but it was only out of fear of such things happening again."

"I see. If you had to pick whether state or Edward got the pet. Who would you choose?" The man asked.

She was conflicted, weighing out her options, "Edward seemed much more into her well being. I would have to say him."

"That will be all." The man said. Lizzy got up and walked over to Bella. She had Bella stand and walked out with her.

The judge looked at me, "Who is next?" he asked.

"Esme sir." I said as Esme got up and walked to the front.

Her answers were similar to Carlisle's. Then it was a person from the state who went up. They talked for a while about the documentation and what I had signed. Then Alice went up. She was my last person to testify. Something deep down was telling me that I should have had Carlisle last. Alice was a great person but sometimes her mouth shot out words before she could stop herself.

Finally the questions were ending, so far so good.

"So you are saying that Edward is a great pet owner?"

"Oh yes!" Alice said. "He takes very good care of her."

"Would you recall a time where she didn't have a collar on?"

"Once." Alice said.

"When?"

"It was my fault actually, I had just given her a bath and Edward and I got to talking and I had let her walk into the backyard without it. I realized half way through our conversation and I ran out there to get her. I quickly snapped it on."

"Do you realize that you are supposed to call the federal courts to let us know if a pet is ever found without a collar?"

"Yes, I have called on some pets before but this time around she was in his backyard. I didn't see a need to call the court up."

"Last thing."

"Certainly."

"You have had a pet before the one you currently have?"

"Yes."

"What happened to it?"

Alice looked somber. We didn't talk about that time.

"Please say it."

"She was killed."

"How?"

"Out of my negligence."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't follow the rules, I had five strikes."

"So if you already had to watch one human get killed thanks to your negligence, why didn't you remember this time?"

"I told you it was an accident!" Alice yelled. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Not back then and not now!"

"But it happened once and you didn't care enough for it to not happen again." The lawyer shot back knowing that he was working into her nerves.

"I do care! I love pets! I agree with Carlisle and I want humans and vampires to have a relationship like they used to but I don't want to see them get killed!" She was in hysterics.

"You love them enough to where you will forget the rules?" The lawyer snipped back.

"Enough!" I said.

"What is it?" The judge asked me.

"He is saying many things that are not needed to be brought up. Alice has a lot behind her past that she doesn't want to talk about. I think he should accept that. We all make mistakes."

The judge nodded, "That will be enough."

The lawyer smiled, "The case will rest on the jury's opinions then." He walked away, allowing Alice to walk off. She came over to Carlisle, Esme, and I. We tried to console her the best we could. The pet thing that happened so long ago still hurt her to this day. She hated knowing that she was the cause of a human's death.

It was rare to see Alice bring down her guard like that but she was still the soft Alice from so far back, we were all soft once we were alone and away from the public eye.

I watched as the jury came in and sat down. Lizzy walked in with Bella now as the two sat at the door. What the jury said next decided whether the state or I would get to take Bella home. We were all on the edge of our seats as one stood up and started to say the speech that would say what my future held.

_**Uh oh…What will the jury decide? I know the court that I had wasn't exactly like the real courts out there. I know exactly how courts are, my father is a court reporter and when I was younger on my days off he would take me to watch the courts. Real court is so boring! I never thought it would come in handy though =P**_

_**I gotta fix something I said last time. For a period the blood isn't pooled in the vagina it is pooled in the cervix (think that's right). I haven't had to take a reproductive class in a few years. **_

_**I asked for questions from you guys that I could possibly put up and use scientific POV to answer them! If it gets too awkward let me know and I will stop these here. If I get too many of them, I may just write my own story dedicated to this stuff! My first one came from Amelia Writer so I will answer that one first! She asked how a male vampire could possibly get an erection if there's no blood flow…my first reaction was that it can't happen and it's impossible! Then I had a rum and coke and realized that perhaps there is a way. I have three thoughts. First- So a vampire's skin was said to be like marble, hard and solid. Perhaps they don't get an erection, perhaps it's hard all the time. Two- Then thinking about it more, there is some blood flow if they have to drink blood. I mean they drink blood and it has to go somewhere, perhaps they just have to drink more blood after the deed is done. Three- My other thought was their venom (according to the book) runs throughout their whole body almost like our blood would, what if their venom worked like our blood did? I honestly thought of all this after a rum and coke, which is when I can honestly think the best scientifically. (I am over twenty one and no I don't condone underage drinking so if you are under twenty one DON'T DO IT!)**_

_**Does anyone else have any questions they would like answered from a scientific POV? =P I'm still in school but I'm up for it!**_

_**Please review!**_


	14. The Verdict

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 14: The Verdict_

Edward's POV

(_Italics=vampiric…so right now I'm speaking another language! Now no one will know what I'm saying! -_-)_

Everyone was waiting patiently to hear the verdict. This was the worse part of the whole court.

The jury member stood up, _"We the jury have based our views on both sides and have deemed the rightful place for the human is with Edward A. Cullen but in compliance with this he must allow Farm 53 to run the tests they deem worthy and Farm 53 must sign a contract that they will not fire him under anything that may have been said within court today and must keep him for a minimum of seven years, unless, he may do something that would be termed unmanageable by the court."_

Alice squealed and hugged me at the sound of me getting Bella back.

The judge looked over at me, seeming angry at Alice's squeal, _"Cullen, how does this sound?"_

"_I will do it."_ I said.

The judge looked over at the other man, "_Farm 53, do you agree?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Case dismissed_." The judge said closing his book.

"_All rise."_ We all stood up and the judge walked out.

Lizzy brought Bella over to me. "_Congratulations Mr. Cullen." _She said handing me the leash.

"_Thank you." _I said.

"_Let's go out and celebrate!" _Alice said excitedly.

"_I just want to get home right now." _I told her as we started to walk out of the court_._

Jasper had found us right outside the court as he went straight to Alice. _"Glad to see that you guys won." _He said.

"_You didn't think we would?"_ Alice asked.

He smiled, _"I know better than to go against you." _He said. _"Shall we party now to celebrate?"_ It's true, when are married too long, you two think alike.

"_I'm going home. I just want to relax. These past few days have been stressful."_ I told them. They shrugged as we all walked toward our cars. When we drove to my house, I got out as the others drove off in their car.

When I got Bella into my home my first thing I did was let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry for that." I told her as I unclipped the leash.

"It's alright." She said back.

I went over to sit on my couch. Bella followed right behind me. "Sit down next to me." I told her.

We sat next to each other. For some reason it felt awkward but at the same time it felt right. It was dead silent, my television hadn't been turned on the last few days and I had yet to turn it on today.

"How was your five days?" I finally asked.

"Alright." She said.

"I missed you. It was quiet around here without you."

"I guess that's a compliment." She let out a smirk, letting me now she was happy to hear that.

I smirked back. "I always want to compliment you." I told her. "I had realized when you left how much I really needed you."

"I felt the same way." She said back.

Without thinking I put my arm around her shoulders, forcing her into me. She allowed me, not pushing away at all. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I missed you." She said to me.

"I missed you so much." I had fallen for her long ago. It was wrong, we were both chancing fate right now.

She looked up at me. I noticed the black eye still on her face. She had stitches over the left side of her face and her forehead. I put a hand gently on her right cheek. This was my entire fault.

"I'm so sorry." I muttered, my face was going toward hers. I kissed her forehead and then her cheek. When she didn't pull away, I put my nose onto her cheek. This was wrong, this was illegal. I closed my eyes, inhaling her scent. If it wasn't for the sedatives that we mix with our drinks, I was sure I would have eaten her long ago. It was just so intoxicating.

We both knew it was wrong, I could hear her heart flutter as I kissed her cheek. She put her head up until our foreheads were touching. I could tell she was nervous and quite frankly, I was too.

Fifteen years earlier and we would be fine.

Seconds later, I felt her lips on mine. I didn't refuse her. We kissed gently, gauging each other out. Fifteen seconds later, I felt her tongue against my lips. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help myself, I followed through as we both started to deepen our kisses.

Finally, everything that we had been through over the last few days settled in and I pushed her away. "We can't do this." I told her. "It's illegal. They would kill us both."

She blushed, "I'm sorry." She stated.

"I…I I'm going to make your dinner." I said running off. Why was I so stupid? Who did I think I was? I was already on edge with the law, the farm will be looking for one little thing to fire me now. This could easily be it. I heated up a can of mixed vegetables, setting it down on the table.

Bella didn't come in and I didn't tell her they were ready. I knew that she knew to come in to get food. What could she be thinking right now? I wonder if she's upset that I refused her. I stood there, looking at the food.

Bella eventually walked in and sat down. She didn't look at me; she just ate her food silently. I started to walk toward my room, I had to be alone.

I opened the door and went to my bed, sitting down. I put my head in my hands. Why was this so difficult? This was why I didn't want a pet but Alice kept bugging me to do it. Then Bella came and had to intrigue me.

I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't notice Bella at the door until she cleared her throat. I looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Everything." I told her. I could send her away, give her to someone else. Perhaps Carlisle and Esme would like her. She was a good human and didn't do anything wrong. No, they don't want a pet.

"What in particular? Are you upset that I'm back?"

"No." I said quickly.

She walked into my room and sat on my bed, "I know what we did was illegal, even if it was just a kiss. Lizzy told me a lot about the rules. I know it's illegal. I know we could both die from it."

Just a kiss? Did she know how much she meant to me?

"I instigated it." She told me.

"Don't worry about it. I have some internal conflicts right now. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." She said.

I looked over at her; she was staring off into a distance.

"You sound like you are hurt. I know that girl that came in a while back was with you. She likes you."

"What girl? Tanya?"

"I know you like her. I understand that you don't want to go against her."

"That's not why I'm acting like this." I told her.

Bella looked like she was missing something.

"I am acting like this because what we did is illegal and for some reason I…"

"You want to do it again?" Bella asked, finishing my sentence.

"Yes."

"I felt the same way. Then I realized something, it's a simple question. Why can't you?"

"Did you not hear me? It's illegal. They would kill you and me." I practically yelled at her.

"Who has to know?" She asked.

Who has to know? She was onto something. For a human, she was very smart. No one had to know.

Could all this be that simple? Could we just be together secretly? I smiled as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I pushed her into me as we sat there. As simple as that, we were together and no one had to know. What would I do, however, when she got older? Would I be able to go through watching her age? No, even if I could change her, I wouldn't. She didn't deserve to be doomed like I was.

She leaned into me as I held her firmly. How odd of a relationship to bloom out of nothing. She leaned her head up, kissing me on the cheek.

Secrets, we all had them. I kissed her back. It was just that some were more deadly than others.

_**And there you have it! What will happen? Will their love survive or will they get caught?**_

_**Please review! It let's me know that others are reading it! **___


	15. She's Different

_Title: In Need of Rescue_

_Chapter 15: She's Different_

Edward's POV

(_Italics=vampiric)_

It was getting late into the night and I was almost late for my job. I quickly grabbed the leash at the door and looked around for Bella. I would find her normally outside during the start of the night. Humans have always been nocturnal so it didn't surprise me when she started to sleep during the day and stay up during the night. Back before vampires took over, they chose our night to be their day but now it was backwards.

I went to my backyard to see Bella sitting under the umbrella I had set up for her. She was looking at a book that I had, it was in vampiric- much like all books that are printed now, but she was still trying to read it. "Bella." I called to her.

She looked up and then walked over to me with the book in hand. She knew I went to my job five nights and then I had two nights off. Her confused face let me know that she didn't know why I was calling her while I had the leash in my hands. I grabbed the book in her hands, looking at it, _"Wuthering Heights? _Not a bad book." I said to her.

I had a whole wall dedicated to books in my house.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She looked excited as she got into the house. I closed the sliding glass door, locking it behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"I know it's illegal so I can't say anything. That's what Lizzy said at least, but she was showing me how to read. I know a few words already!"

I chocked over myself. I could be put into so much trouble if that had gotten out. Even now, if they learned that she could read, nothing good would come out of it. My job is looking for a chance to fire me and the cops aren't happy that I won a case. Even my neighbors were against me, "Uhm Bella."

"I know it's illegal but I'm so excited! I can point out certain words out of that book!"

This was falling apart already, if anyone knew, oh man. What was I going to do?

"Aren't you happy?" She asked.

I looked up at her, "Yeah of course I am. But it's illegal. You could be killed for knowing how to read."

"I know and I won't tell anyone." She smiled brightly at me. "I promise." I nodded.

"How much do you know?" I asked as I flipped through the book.

"Not much. I only know a few words. _Tree, chair, elbow, toe_. Lizzy said it will come in handy later on."

I didn't think Lizzy had a power but who knows, maybe she had something like Alice's gift. "I'm taking you with me to my job today. They want you to come by for a small check up."

That was somewhat of a lie. It wasn't small. They wanted to figure out why I couldn't read her mind. Carlisle offered to take up the position of trying to figure it out, I trusted Carlisle. I didn't care if they found anything out or not as long as she didn't get hurt in the process. She was safe from going through anything that would harm her or potentially kill her thanks to me owning her. I was happy about that. I hooked the leash to the collar. Darn leash laws.

"Remember, what I told you about public." I told her.

She nodded her head; I kissed her on the forehead making her blush.

I put on my sun glasses and then opened the door. It was still so blinding. I walked out to my car, I was so glad it was heavily tinted. I opened the passenger door having her sit in then opened my door and sat down.

I started driving down the road in silence. She seemed to stare in awe at the stores we passed by. There were few vampires out, some were out walking their pets, it was okay to walk your pet during the night due to the lack of vampires that are out at night. During the day though, it would get to harsh on everyone to have so many walking around.

I was still trying to figure out what Lizzy was thinking about when she taught Bella. Even if it was only a few words, it wasn't right for her to do. There are other vampires out there who can read minds, what if they can read her mind?

"Did Lizzy say anything else to you, other than the few words she taught you?"

"She said that I was special. She said that for some reason she knew she could trust me." Bella said.

"You know others can read minds?"

"She said my mind was different, that was why you couldn't read mine."

"What did she mean by that?" I asked.

"I don't know. She said that I was different for a human."

I veered off the side streets, going in a different direction.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bella asked.

"No, you are fine. I just have to find something out." I told her.

I slammed my car to a stop when we were outside of the pound. Lizzy had just released two human males to play in the fenced in area. "Stay in here." I told Bella as I got out of the car. I slammed it behind me, making Lizzy look up to see who it was.

"_Lizzy" _I called storming towards her.

"_Hi Edward, glad to see you are on a lovely stroll with your pet." _She smiled at me.

"_Why did you do that?" _I asked her, pushing her into the side of the building.

"_Why would I do what?" _She feigned stupid.

"_Why did you teach her to read?" _I asked her.

Lizzy's eyes got wide, _"She told you? I told her to not tell anyone." _

"_Yes, she has started to teach herself. Why did you do it? Are you looking to get me caught?" _I didn't realize that I was yelling.

"_No, never. That isn't my goal. I just know there's something special to her."_

"_Special? What do you know about special?" _I asked.

"_Uhm, do you think you are the only one with powers? More vampires have them than you."_

"_You are saying you have one?" _I asked.

"_Duh, let me go and I can show you my papers."_ I then realized that I still had her pushed against the wall. I released her and allowed her to move her hand to her pocket, pulling out the papers that we all had to carry. Due to me working at the human farms, I had a higher up leadership when it came to me versus the pound staff. I could boss them around all I want, as long as I wasn't in trouble with the law.

I snatched them from her hand and read the whole thing; her power was that she could tell what other vampire's powers were. No matter how much they may try to hide it.

"_What does this have to do with Bella learning how to read?" _I asked throwing the papers back at her.

She caught them easily. _"It's hard to explain right now." _Lizzy said.

"_Can humans show the power before they are a vampire?"_

Lizzy looked down at the ground.

"_Answer me." _I yelled.

"_Kinda, I mean I can tell but not as well as I can tell on a vampire."_

"_So now tell me what this has to do with Bella. Is she the first human that you had taught?"_

"_Between you and me, no." _She said. _"A lot of my humans here know how to read. It's my way of getting them to trust me. I teach them something they are told they aren't supposed to know and in exchange, they make me look good when the cops come by."_

"_You realize I can get you in trouble for you confessing that?"_

She was about to speak when we heard a wolf howl outside of town. We both looked in that direction. _"The wolves have been getting louder and more in tune with each other." _She said as we heard another wolf howling.

"_What does this have to do with Bella?" _I asked again.

Lizzy just smiled still staring off at the sound of the howl, _"Do you think the wolves are planning something?"_ She turned back to me with hopeful eyes, "_I hope so." _

"_They haven't tried anything in ten years."_

"_Then we are overdue."_

"_Tell me what this has to do with…"_

Lizzy cut me off, _"I take care of humans in this pound. None of them are farmed; I keep them as long as possible here. They are fed decently and I have become good friends with a lot of them. Do you think the wolves will let me live if they fight this town?"_

What was she drabbling on about?

She smiled at my confused expression, _"Ask your girl, I treat the humans with the up most respect. I started the pound as a way to help the humans that would otherwise be terminated to be able to live. Do you think the wolves would let me live?"_

"_I haven't heard of a werewolf attack in seven years. Ten years since the war and seven years since a werewolf had attacked a vampire."_

"_Vampires are afraid of a werewolf, that's why we have the law that says vampires can't go outside city limits. Since I am on the outskirts of town, I hear howls more often. They are howling every four days. It used to be eight. Something is coming. I can't wait; I hope it comes as a surprise to the inner city parts of our town. I bet where you live, you can't hear the howls."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_A storm is coming! And you will either be with it or die!"_

"_What storm?" _I asked. We then heard a loud crash come from inside.

Lizzy looked panicked all of a sudden,_"I have to go, it's feeding time. My humans are never satisfied if I'm late for feeding time." _I watched as Lizzy ran inside.

Bella was different? Lizzy could see it, I could see it, everyone could see it. I walked toward the car and got in. Bella was about to speak but opted not too as I drove off.

I looked over at her, she was different. Lizzy could tell. Lizzy knew something that I didn't- that was for sure.

I pulled up and Bella noticed the sign of the farm. She looked confused but didn't say anything.

"Just don't speak to any vampires and let them do what they need to do." I said to her.

She nodded.

I parked the car and we both got out. Lizzy had mentioned that she would treat the humans with the most respect possible, was I doing the same thing? What if she was right? Would Bella quickly tell the wolves that I was mean to her so that she could get away? Perhaps our small relationship that was kept secret was actually just built out of fear.

I brought her to Carlisle who was writing in his journal that he had started for his newest test subject…Bella. He was starting his hypothesis and what he was planning to do in order to figure all this out.

"Hey Edward." He said to me. Bella seemed shocked that he spoke to me in her language.

"Hey Carlisle." I said closing the door behind me. "What do you plan on doing today?"

"I want to take an MRI and a CT scan. I think that could help in taking out any physical barriers." He looked over at me for approval.

I nodded my head in approval. I then heard Carlisle ask me in his thoughts whether we should tell Bella what we were planning.

"No." I said.

He then asked how we should go about it then.

"_How about we have her sleep?" _I asked in vampiric.

Carlisle nodded, _"Are you sure you just don't want to tell her?"_

"_No, I feel bad about this already."_

Carlisle nodded, getting up. "Bella stand on the scale." He said.

She nodded; she already knew the scale from when she used to live here. She stood on the scale as Carlisle looked at the numbers. "You gained ten pounds, congratulations." He said to her.

It was true; she had filled out quite a bit while being at my house. Her cheeks didn't protrude like they used to and Alice told me that she noticed Bella's ribs not jutting out like they used too. I was very happy to see the change in Bella.

Carlisle easily did the calculations in his head and then got the anesthesia. I could tell he was rethinking doing this to her without telling her but I didn't want Bella to be worried or scared. The less she knew the better.

I looked at Carlisle as he stared at the small gas mask he held in his hand. _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes. I don't want her knowing anything."_

"_It's only an MRI."_

I shook my head.

"Bella," He got her attention. "Please sit down on the table."

She nodded; I could tell she was nervous at what we wanted already.

"_She's nervous, at least let me tell her that she won't be hurt."_

"_I won't let you promise anything that can't be sure." _I told him.

He nodded. Bella was sitting down on the table now. I went over to her putting an arm around her which seemed to instantly calm her down, although I knew she could tell we were withholding some information from her.

Carlisle walked over to her with the anesthetic, still having an inner battle to explain but knowing that I didn't want him too. He slipped a mask over Bella's mouth; the machine still wasn't turned on.

She was about to take it off when I stopped her hand gently with mine, "Leave it." I told her.

"Just breath normally Bella." Carlisle said, "You will smell something a little odd, it's normal." He told her as he turned on the anesthetic.

I could hear her heart race a little but she calmed when I kissed her forehead.

Carlisle tried to pretend not to notice when I did that.

Bella's eyes started to get heavy as she started to rely on me for support. Carlisle stood there, trying to pass the time. Once Bella was almost asleep, Carlisle had me lay her on the table as he grabbed a small tube. I backed away as he placed it down her throat, so that she could get an ample supply of both oxygen and anesthetic to keep her out for most of the night. She still wasn't fully out as her eyes started to open again. This was a time that she wouldn't remember, even if her eyes would open and close randomly.

"It's all set." Carlisle said to me. "I think it's time for you to get to work. I will have her to you before your shift is up." He said.

"Thank you Carlisle." I told her.

"And Edward." Carlisle said.

"Yes?"

"You need to watch yourself."

"Watch what?"

"Just be careful what you do. I still see you all as my children and while I'm against violence. I will do whatever it takes to keep my children alive. And I mean anything." He told me.

"Sure." I said as I walked out to start my patrols.

_**I hope this chapter is long enough to suit your liking! I know it's been a while since I have updated. Sorry, I blame school and the fact that my whole life is in the lab that I have for my school. I'm growing cells! It's like having a pet but they don't love you back…kinda like a cat (I have two cats) You give all your attention and all you get back is having to clean their feces. Ugh! You guys are the closest I have to a social life, so please let me know what you think of this chapter. (Wow that made me sound sad)**_

_**Please review!**_


	16. Sorry About the Delay

Hello Everyone,

You guys are going to hate me so much! Sorry for having this be a separate chapter, I try to just have my author notes at the bottom of my next chapter but a few things came up recently. Anyways I have good news and bad news.

Good News- I am still going to keep this story going. I have had such a huge fan base for this story that I plan on continuing it! No doubt about it. The story will go on.

Bad News- I don't know when I am going to continue this story. When I first made this story, I didn't care for it and didn't expect such a huge fan base for it. That being said, I never saved the story onto one of my thumb drives, I just kept it saved on my computer. I kept putting off saving the story to my thumb drive and actually had the whole story written out. Yes, even the ending was all set. Well…my computer crashed last week. I plan at some point in my life when I have money to go into the hard drive and pick out everything saved on there but that won't be for a long time. I am a broke college student after all. The next chapter though, had a lot of questions answered and it was going to be the climax for the story. I was working on this one chapter for at least two months (yes I was working on this chapter while putting out the other chapters). I'm not happy about the turn of events. I am trying to remember everything that I had put in that chapter but it is really harsh when there was so much that was answered.

My Solution- is that I hope for you guys as my readers to be patient with me as I work this out in my head and am still trying to get a computer that I can afford. Not only this but I lost a few school assignments and the teachers don't care that my computer crashed. I already got a zero on one assignment because of this ordeal.

I have a twitter by the way. The username is hitntr01. I know big surprise, right? You can follow me on there if you want to know when time comes closer when the next chapter for this will be out. I'm still new to Twitter but I figure this can be a way to talk to you guys without ever having to write on here again.

Again, sorry for the delay and the hope that was increased by seeing the next chapter out. I hope that when I do get the chapter out, it will be everything you guys expect and more! I may change things up though and it may not be the huge climax I was expecting. I haven't decided.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out by Christmas!

Love you all,

Hitntr01


	17. Mother

Title: In Need of Rescue  
Chapter 17: Mother

_**Bella's POV**_

I was slowly waking up as voices started to fill my head.

"Thanks for trusting me still. Sometimes I feel like you guys hate me for choosing not to fight back when all this happened."

"Whether you like it or not Carlisle, we will always see you as the leader of our family. Whatever you say goes." I knew that as Edward's voice.

"That's not always a good thing seeing as how I am a pacifist."

"Too late now. You saw no other route. We would have been killed."

There was silence and then a door closed. I still lay half asleep for some time before I started to stir.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Edward said to me as I opened my eyes.

I looked around. I was in Edward's arms. This place looked oddly familiar. It was dark, had bars. It then dawned on me.

I jumped at the sight, trying to run to the cage sides. I tripped over myself falling to the ground as I kept an eye on the cage. I started to crawl toward the cage, not bothering to get up.

I was about to scream out when I heard a whisper in my ear, "You can't say anything."

I nodded, close to tears at how close I was to my mom and yet so far. My family was right there.

Edward unlocked the door, motioning for me to stay where I was. He went up to a certain laying figure and put his hand on its shoulder. The figure sat up as he whispered something into its ear. Her head snapped toward me as she gasped. I noticed my mom running toward the cage, toward me.

She put her hand through the bars, putting both hands on my cheeks as if making sure I was real. Tears poured down both our cheeks at our reunion. We had to abide to the no talking rule but all we had to do was touch each other to know that we were still together in our hearts.

We sat for the last few hours, with our hands touching.

The bell rang, telling everyone to wake up. My mom's tears grew knowing that I was going to be forced to leave.

"You look beautiful. I love you so much." My mom said to me as Edward started to lift me up to my feet. It was time to leave.

"I love you too." I whispered. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Me too." She said as we walked away. My last view of her was her waving through the bars and the next vampire for his shift came in.

I couldn't help but smile, this was amazing. To see my mom again! I was thrilled.

We were leaving the farm now. I was going home, away from my family. Edward opened the front door then quickly turned back and closed it, not leaving yet. He noticed my curious face and said simply, "Protesters."

"What should we do?"

He gulped, "They are going to scream at us. They don't like the farms. Just don't look any of them in the eye. The police will be called out; hopefully it will be after we are gone. If not, just stay next to me at all cost." He said.

I nodded.

He took in a deep breath before guiding me out by the leash into the sun. I tried to keep my face to the ground as I walked right behind Edward. He held on tightly to the leash so there was less of a chance of us getting separated.

I could hear the screams as they jeered Edward; they knew he was a guard. Most of it was in vampiric. Once in a while they would scream, "How many humans did you kill today?"

He kept silent as he walked past them. I made the mistake of looking up and seeing the angry looks of several vampires. They were crowding us from all sides. I couldn't think of anything scarier than several red eyes staring down on me angrily. One of them jumped in front of us, making me stumble back.

"Eyo." Edward yelled in vampiric. That meant move. I knew that one.

"If you want to kill so many humans then why don't you just let us go back to killing humans ourselves?" the man yelled. He yelled it in human, for me to hear.

"I have told you before Kevin, we don't kill humans. This is a way to keep humans alive longer so that no one has to die."

"And in exchange you strip them of their humanity!" The man yelled. The crowd went into an uproar. My heart started racing, I couldn't take all this noise all around me. It was getting too much. I moved closer to Edward.

"Get out of my way." Edward yelled."Eyo."

The man yelled something in vampiric at Edward, making Edward drop the leash and grab the man by the shirt.

"Say it again, I dare you." Edward yelled.

I backed away from all this; I had to get out of this crowd. All instincts were saying that a huge group of vampires were dangerous.

I screamed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me further into the crowd. I could hear Edward yelling even more. I couldn't get away from anyone as they all would say things before passing me to the next one. I heard things like "Pet" "Food" "Useless." They were doing this to get after Edward. They didn't realize that it was scarring me way too much. I could hear Edward somewhere in the crowd yelling at them. Telling them to stop and that they were scarring me. What were these people protesting? I was starting to think it wasn't to help humans like I had originally thought; perhaps it was to be able to kill them without the help of a farm.

As I was passed around, I felt rock hard arms hit my stomach and sides. It was an accident but it still hurt. I fell to the ground when I felt something hit me in the head. Finally there was the sound of the cops coming; the sirens filled the air as I lay on the ground.

Everyone started to run, some of them accidently stepping on me to get away. I coughed, tasting blood in my mouth. I then felt a hard body surround me as people were still running by.

After everything was done, Edward got up from on top of me, "Bella are you okay?"

I couldn't speak but I was able to nod. He quickly checked me over and then lifted me up, "Let's get you home." He said.

I didn't want him to let go of me as he put me in his car. "Just relax, we will be home before you know it." He said as he closed the door.

I fell asleep the whole way home.

_**I know it's short but I have had to restart and I have decided to add a few more chapters than I had originally planned. Told you guys that I would have one chapter out before Christmas! I'm true to my word. Now I must go clean my room and prepare for Christmas! (aka, clean my room so that my mom isn't disappointed when she comes sees me for Christmas and wrapping presents!) Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and have all of your Christmas shopping done! It's a mad house now.**_

_**All I want for Christmas from you guys is a review**__**! And perhaps a paperclip, you can never have enough paperclips!**_


	18. Moving Water

Title: In Need of Rescue  
Chapter 18: Moving Water

**Edwards POV**

I was watching my television as Bella was walking around the house. She was happy to see her group again and while I didn't allow her to talk to them, to be able to see her mother seemed to add an extra bounce to her step.

There was giggling in the other room and then it stopped. I listened closely as I heard another giggle before it stopped yet again. Not knowing what was going on, I got up to check.

I found Bella in the dining room looking out the sliding glass door. "What are you up too?" I asked walking toward her.

She jumped from my voice. "I'm watching the moving water." She said.

"Moving water?" I questioned, looking outside. "The sprinkler?" There had been a huge drought recently and I had the sprinkler timed to go off at a specific time so that the grass will stay green.

"A sprinkler? I like that name." She laughed as the sprinkler hit the glass door before going the other way. She put out a hand, touching the glass as the water droplets trickled down. "It's like rain."

"It's made to water the grass when we have a drought like we do right now."

"A drought?" She muttered, "What's that?"

"It's when we have no rain for several days. The grass can't stay green alone so we water the lawns."

She smiled at that. "Why can't the grass stay green? What about before any of this existed, how did it stay green during draughts then?"

"Originally, grass wasn't put under so much stress. We stress it a lot. I guess you can say its societies fault."

Bella nodded.

"Would you like to play in the water?"

"Play in it?" She repeated.

"Yes." I opened the door. "Go on, many humans used to play in the sprinklers before vampires took over."

Bella smiled as she watched the water outside. She went outside as I closed the door, watching the sprinkler coming back towards the door. She waved for me to come out but I stayed where I was. She then walked toward the sprinkler, staring at it as it sprayed her in the face. She didn't seem to care as she analyzed it. She was very smart for everything that she had been through. She looked up waving for me to come out again.

I admired her, she asked a lot of questions that any other human several years ago would have taken for granted. I had a lot to explain to her, a lot she didn't know about her life. She waved for me again.

I finally agreed as I put my phone down then walked outside of the house. She wore a mischievous smile as she picked up the sprinkler and forced it to face me, soaking me instantly. "That wasn't fair." I told her.

"I thought it was." She laughed as she started to come toward me. I started to run away at a slow human pace as she followed behind me, trying to soak me some more. I started to run faster, not thinking about my speed.

After a few seconds, she stopped in her tracks. She was looking around her, trying to catch up with my speed. I stopped at her side as she pointed the sprinkler in my direction, I moved just in time to go to her other side before the water could get me. She looked to her other side in awe. I could tell she had never trusted vampires and it was odd to see her open up so fast to me. "How did you do it?" she muttered.

I smiled at her. While I was smiling, she pointed the sprinkler at me, catching me off guard. The water soaked me. I grabbed the sprinkler as she gently loosened it from her grasp. I stared her in the eyes as we both held the sprinkler; both of us were getting soaked. I gently touched her cheek as she seemed to melt from my touch immediately.

I heard my cell phone ring inside; it was Alice's special ringtone that she had put into my phone a while back. I ignored it, not wanting to ruin this moment.

I pulled her closer to me as the sprinkler dropped to the ground, it kept spitting out water at us. I lowered my head to hers. Her eyes closed as if asking me to kiss her. I paused half an inch from her face, I could feel her warm breath on my cold skin.

I heard my cell phone ring again. I still ignored it, it was still Alice's ringtone, and she could wait.

I was debating on what to do when I felt her lips on mine. I caved in, kissing her back. I could hear her breathing become erratic as we kept kissing. I finally pushed away allowing her to breath.

I sat on the ground as Bella sat right in front of me, yet again, my phone rang. Stupid vampire hearing, I still chose to ignore it as Bella put her hand up to my cheek. She brushed her hand against it as I put my hand over hers, turning my head to kiss her hand. I gave gentle butterfly kisses on her hand as she stared at me.

"I'm a human." Bella said.

"And I'm a vampire." I said to her, gently kissing her hand.

"I will die one day."

"Yes you will." I said to her.

"And you will live forever." She sound so sad.

"I'm not alive. I will be on this Earth as long as you are." I told her.

"Vampires live forever."

"We live until we decide we want to die. If you can call this living."

"I call it living." She said to me.

I pulled her against me as we both rested our backs to the ground. We were looking up at the sky. "How about this? I will stay around as long as you are around? Deal?"

She smiled as she hugged me tightly, "Deal." She said.

I wrapped an arm around her, using my hand to play with her hair as she nuzzled into me. I was looking around a the sky and the huge buildings that were surrounding this place. It's crazy to think that vampires could be told what to do. I had always thought that no one liked to be told what to do and that everyone had hated the Volturri but everyone fell into place. Many vampires were added to the Volturri when they took over or as they are called now, "The Cops."

I have a feeling it has a lot to do with the vampire race finally getting a chance to be human like they used to be. Whether we wanted to admit it or not, we all want the same thing. To be human again. There's a huge group of vampires that are testing out the ways to make vampires human again. They are doing it behind the cop's backs. If they are found out, they will be killed on the spot.

Carlisle had joined the group for a short time, choosing to leave when he realized there was a much greater need for humans to be better taken care of. I noticed a flash from a window next door. I quickly looked to see the curtains moving back and forth but no one there.

Bella started to shiver next to me. I realized it was probably due to her being soaked and being cold. I picked her up and brought her inside. I sat her on her bed, running to get a towel.

I came back to find her lying on the bed. I was sure she was catching a cold thanks to my stupidity to allow her outside, playing in the water, on a cold night. I sat her up, "Bella, I'm going to change you." I muttered to her as she nodded her head. I could smell the sickness building up. It's odd how fast these things can hit.

I looked away as I pulled her outfit off of her. I kept my eyes off of her as I pat her down with the towel. Trying to dry her the best I could without looking. It wasn't respective to look at a female naked, especially if she's not feeling well.

I got up and went over to the closet finding a long night shirt that I had bought for her a few days ago. I came back, sliding it over her head without looking at her. She had enough strength to put her arms through the holes. Once she was dressed, I looked down at her to see her eyes filled with tears.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked as I placed her down on the bed, putting the covers over her.

"Nothing, it's stupid." She muttered out.

"Tell me." I said, wiping a tear away.

"You say you like me but you won't look at me at all, you always look away when I get dressed or your sister helps me. My mom told me that when you like someone, it doesn't matter what they look like or what they wear. You still look at them. Even the ones who hate me will at least look at me."

I knelt down to her bed, wiping another tear. "Bella, I love you and would give my life for you. You must understand, I was born in a different time where a man didn't look at a woman. If he did, it was considered inappropriate. I would never do something inappropriate to you."

"Really?"

"I would never lie to you." I told her. "Now hold on one second." I ran off and grabbed two pills and a glass of water then returned. "Take these and get some sleep."

She nodded and grabbed the pills. I walked out as she fell asleep.

I went to my room, taking my wet shirt off. I opened my closet to my calendar hanging on the wall. I took a peak at it, realizing that tomorrow was Bella's birthday. She probably never had a birthday party. I decided we would have one here. It will start out as just us two and if she is feeling better I will call my family over.

I decided that tomorrow would also be a great time to break some news to her. I was just hoping that she would take it with a good heart and not get scared from the news. Carlisle had told me not to tell her when he first figured it out but I figure it was something she would be interested in knowing. Hopefully.

_**Wooo, fluff chapter! Everyone has been freaking about Bella's age. I am getting worried that people will stop reading thanks to that. As promised earlier, the age thing will be explained in the next chapter. I hope that my explanation is fine. I had all of this worked out already and had it all typed up. So I am working from memory on what I have and haven't put in here.**_

_**Hope you guys have had a great new year so far! I'm already back in my classes (I had to take an early class to graduate on time). I have a mouse in my room BTW that I have been trying to kill for the last four days now. I now have four traps out and my cat whose constantly waiting for it to come out at an opportune time but this mouse is smarter than Jerry from Tom and Jerry. I hate mice (that's why I have a snake). My next step is going to be letting the snake loose…although that might end with my cat killing the snake or the snake getting away. **_

_**Either way, reviews will make me happy right now! That, and the disappearance of this mouse.**_

_**Please review!**_


	19. Cops

Title: In Need of Rescue  
Chapter 19: Cops

**Edwards POV**

I was down stairs, preparing for the day. I was sure it would include us staying inside due to the cold she had. It was thanks to my own stupidity. I should have known better than to let her outside in the cold…and with the sprinkler on too. She was having such a fun time that I didn't think of just how massive of a chance she could get a cold. I could hear her slowly getting more and more congested as the night wore on.

There was a ding in the oven as I ran to take out the prized piece. I had called Esme for her own recipe that she would make back when we would attend high school for the bake sales there. It was always the first thing to sell. I rarely cooked due to the fact that I don't eat, plus it doesn't smell the greatest.

I heard Bella from upstairs as she coughed and started to stir. I really hoped that this may help her to feel better. I had never called Alice back from last night thanks to Esme talking my ear off about everything. I love her but she talks a lot more than I ever could. I always end up having to tell her that my phone was going to die soon in order to get her off the phone. Apparently, she had been alone for about three days now and while she did work, these days happened to be the days she had off. She used to come over to my house on her days off but both Carlisle and she had made a rule that they wouldn't visit us 'kids' if we had a human as a pet. They weren't keen on the idea.

Colds and flus were passing around the human farm like wild fire recently so Carlisle was constantly being called into the place. When I finally got Esme off the phone, I decided not to call Alice back, figuring she was trying to call me to let me know that Bella would get a cold.

I wasn't too scared though; no human had died from this sickness yet. They were just tired and sick for a day or two; nothing like the influenza outbreak when I was human.

I was finishing up my work when I heard Bella coming down the stairs, sniffling. I had put a stack of tissues near her bed when she was sleeping and wasn't shocked when she came into the kitchen with a tissue in her hands. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before hacking some more.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"A surprise." I said.

"Oh." Was all she answered with.

She sat down watching me carefully.

"You have flour all over you." She stated.

"I know I'm not a clean cook. Hopefully it tastes good." I said as I finished her surprise. I started to walk toward her, placing my masterpiece in front of her. I put a small candle into the middle of it, lighting it up.

Her eyes got huge from seeing the fire on the top of the cake. "What is this?" She asked. I put a birthday hat on her head and then on mine.

"It's a birthday cake, happy birthday!"

"It's my birthday?" She questioned.

"Yeah!" I said pushing the cake toward her.

"What do I do?" She asked. "I never saw this."

"Make a wish and blow out the candle."

She stared at me and then closed her eyes. She opened them and blew out her candle. She laughed as the wax from the candles flew back and hit the back of the cake. It was a small personal cake with white frosting all around and blue frosting trim.

"What did you wish for?"

"I know not to tell you my wishes." She said to me.

I chuckled grabbing a plate, a fork, and a knife. I cut into the small cake, giving her a piece. "Happy 17th Birthday. I hope it tastes good." I said to her.

"I'm sure it will taste fine." She said. "I wasn't sixteen by the way. I would be turning fourteen."

"No, you are seventeen. Carlisle told me."

"Then he is lying."

"No. You were young when you were in the farms. Back then they didn't keep track of age. Your mom asked Carlisle personally when you were younger if she could have your papers say you were younger than you are."

"To be seventeen, would mean I was born before vampires took over." I couldn't get anything past her. She was smarter than she let on.

"You were young, only a year old. You wouldn't know either way." I tried to explain. "Looking at your teeth, you are older than your papers say as well."

"Sooo, I'm older by almost four years?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Was all she said as she played with her cake.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't understand how I can be that old, I don't look that old." She said still playing with her cake. "I just want to be alone for a bit." She muttered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, I will be in the other room if you want to come in after you eat."

I walked into the other room turning on the television but couldn't focus. Was she upset because of her age? Maybe I shouldn't have told her. I didn't know until Carlisle mentioned it during the last physical before I took her away from the farm. Carlisle pulled me aside to tell me that her papers were wrong. He had fudged them for her mother when humans were first put into farms.

Humans were bred when they turned 16, technically she would have already had her first child if they didn't play with the age. How Carlisle was able to get pass the actual security there was beyond me. Perhaps it was because Carlisle could choose what happened to the humans when it came to their health. If he deemed the human unfit for anything then the farm wouldn't let the human breed.

Bella walked into the room and sat next to me. She had been coughing on and off all night so it was no surprise when she started to fall asleep on the couch.

I kept watching my show when my phone rang. It was Alice, again. She's so persistent.

"Hey." I said.

"Damn! I thought you would never pick up. Where have you been?" Alice sounded exasperated.

"You're the psychic."

"I can only see futures not the present." She reminded me. "Sheesh, so much for my try at helping you."

"What's up?" I asked.

"You don't have much time. The cops are on their patrols."

"They were just on this street five months ago."

"I know but I guess they got a suspicious phone call. They won't say who it was on this street though. I tried to warn you last night when I got the vision that they were coming but you wouldn't pick up. They just left my house now. You better tell Bella the rules and fast. I don't feel like hearing…" I zoned out. The cops were on their way. Bella didn't know all of the rules, she knew nothing. I turned to look at the girl who was falling asleep on my couch. There alone, she was breaking one of the rules.

Alice knew too well about the cops. It was her reason for being so cold around the humans. She was worried of accidently slipping like she did so many years ago. It was back when she got her first 'pet.' She got it as a friend because Jasper had joined the cops and was forced to work outside of the town at first. He joined the cops because he knew he was good at fighting and he knew he would easily rank high, which he did.

Alice used the human as her best friend. Alice loved being around Rosalie when we were all together but anyone could only stay around Rosalie for so long before they got bored of her anger. She would get angry easily and would sometimes be annoyed with Alice. Rosalie would get annoyed by Alice's personality as well. I understand both sides. I sometimes get annoyed by both of them.

With the human though, Alice befriended it instantly. They were never separated and if it wasn't for the collar and leash around the girl's neck, you would think they were best friends.

However, everything went horribly wrong one frightful day. Alice, being Alice, had never read the pamphlet of rules that came with 'owning' a human. The rules were strict and ones that even I haven't followed with Bella. I knew them all; I had no choice but to learn all of them when I got the job at the human farm. The humans at the farms aren't taught the rules like pet store humans because they aren't expected to ever be outside of the farm. A reason Alice doesn't like humans that come from the farms. I looked down at Bella's sleeping figure on the couch.

Alice had missed so many rules but the main rule is simple, if you miss five or more rules, the penalty is death for both parties.

_Pets aren't to use your name._ This is one I too have broken. I don't like that they can't call your name. Technically they can't even speak to you but very few vampires took this rule to the extent. Humans were to speak to vampires as "Yes Sir." or "Yes Ma'am." I wasn't going to make Bella do this and Alice said the same thing for her first 'pet.' When the cops first arrived, Alice didn't know this rule and neither did her pet. The poor girl slipped up asking Alice who was at the door. That's where it started badly.

_Pet is to always have a collar_. She was going between fashions and picking a new outfit for her 'pet' when the cops came over. The cops don't care that you are changing something out; they expect a collar on at all times as if the human could run away. They wouldn't be able to run a foot without a vampire right behind them. This is a stupid rule.

_Pets aren't to be on the furniture._ As a way to keep humans at a lower level like dogs, the cops made this rule. Alice follows it now, in fear that she would mess up when the cops came over. She tried to explain it to me a few times when I got Bella but it never worked. I didn't care. However, when the cops came over to her house the pet was on the couch, with a book in hand. Which leads to the next one.

_Pets are to never be able to read._ Intelligence is bad for humans. When vampires took over, the smart humans were the first to be killed almost instantly. It was a horrible experience to watch but we did nothing about it or we too would be killed. Alice felt bad for the human girl that she took in. The girl knew how to speak and read human which happened before vampires took over. Alice wanted to show the girl how to read and speak vampiric, after all, the girl knew how to speak and read human so it would be easy for the girl to pick up vampiric.

Then there was one more, one more that ended it all.

_The pet is not to be allowed outside unless a fence is up. _Alice hadn't worried about the fence; she saw no need for it. The girl stayed in the area and knew where the boundaries were. Alice had pointed them out specifically for the girl. It wasn't enough though, the cops didn't care.

Those five were all the cops needed to see, they had enough to incriminate her. She played it out in her mind for me; she couldn't speak the story, even to this day it is a nightmare for her. They turned to Alice saying, "The penalty for breaking five or more rules is death."

"No." Alice said. The worse thing in all this is that Alice wasn't worried for herself; she was worried for the poor human girl that was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The cops went for the human girl, pulling her to the ground. Alice ran to help the girl but was thrown back by one of the cops. She was told that if she interrupted again then they would find her mate and kill him too. She would never hurt Jasper. She watched helpless, knowing she couldn't fight the four males anyways. Jasper had taught her how to fight but she still couldn't fight against four of them.

She called me first; trying to get me to come over and help her fight them off before it was too late for her human, her best friend. I didn't pick up; I was at work at the time. I feel horrible now that I know what happened. This was by far the main reason that Jasper didn't care for me anymore. I should have been there to help; I even promised Jasper that I would watch over Alice while he was gone. He was irate that I didn't hold up my promise. If I had my phone on me then I could have helped.

She called the other members of the family but every single one was busy and didn't pick up. She finally settled on calling Jasper even though he was a thousand miles away and she knew there was nothing he could do. He picked up his cell phone as she told him what was happening. The poor guy had to listen to everything over the phone with no way to help.

When the cops were done with the human girl, there was nothing left.

The whole family went to console Alice once we found out what happened. We were fortunate enough to still have her. There was nothing left of the girl, blood was splattered everywhere. It took Alice and Jasper a year to get the smell out of the house.

Alice held the phone to her ear when they were done as the cops turned to Alice, "The penalty for breaking five of the rules is death." One of the men repeated coming toward her.

"No." Alice muttered.

Jasper was on the other end, still not able to help his wife. He was pleading with them while on the phone, warning them not to touch her.

They laughed and then decided on an ultimatum. Her mate was a member of the cops but the two were still associated with the Cullens. If any vampire associated themselves with the Cullens then they were automatically seen as lower vampires.

They wouldn't kill her but they were to hurt her in some way. They hurt her the one way they could think of. Jasper was on the phone the whole time listening to everything. I got the story from both sides. It was gut wrenching to have to live through it from both minds at the same time. On top of all this, I felt Jasper's guilt.

When it was all said and done they left her with a warning. We were lucky not to lose a family member that day. It took Alice six years before she would think of getting another 'pet' again. The odd thing is that through all of this, her and my relationship got stronger. Jasper didn't leave her alone for two years but his job forced him to start traveling again.

We talked more and she hung around me more when Jasper left. She would stay at my house while he was gone. She feared the cops now. Whenever they come over, she makes sure that Jasper will be over or that I would be there. It was hard on everyone. I looked down at Bella, remembering the body of the poor human girl that Alice once knew. That wouldn't be her.

"Edward, EDWARD!" Alice screamed into the phone, taking me out of my daze.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Well you better stop thinking and tell that girl the rules and fast. I don't want you or her to be killed. She's too nice for that and you are my brother."

"I have to go so that I can get ready." I hung up my phone. "Bella." I whispered, cupping her cheek in my hand.

She squirmed from the cold.

"Bella, I need you to get up now."

She opened her eyes and I could tell she was still fighting this cold.

"We are going to have a few visitors Bella." I told her. "Just do whatever they say and don't go on any furniture. I'm going to put you on the small bed that's on the living room floor okay?"

She nodded.

I picked her up and put her on a cushion that was on my floor. It was the same as a dog bed but bigger to fit a full size human. That was what humans were to sit on when they were sitting around, not the couch.

"Please don't do anything, just sleep and do what they say if they ask alright?" I asked

She nodded again as she curled up on the small cushion. I was somewhat happy that she had the cold right now. It meant less of a chance for her to mess up.

There was a knock at my door. I picked her collar up from my table. I forgot to put it back on her after our run outside yesterday with the water. I quickly snapped it on as there was another knock at my door. "Coming." I yelled.

Another knock at my door. The cops hated my family, we were different and they hated different. I stood up and straightened up, I had seen many interviews between Alice and the cops, now it was my turn. The only difference was that she was associated with the name Cullen, I kept my last name with the name Cullen. Carlisle was the one who changed me after all.

I had never been so nervous in my life.

I opened the door gulping.

"Edward Cullen?" the cop asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"You live alone and have one human as a pet, is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"You are a guard at the farm down the street?"

This guy knew me, he had seen me thousands of time. "Yes sir."

"Are you going to let me in."

I wanted to punch him already. I walked to the side as he walked in with three others trailing.

"Papers?" the man asked.

I took out my wallet as I grabbed the paper within it. The man snatched it from my hand and looked down at it. He already knew everything on it, he had read a million times before when Alice forced me to be over her house when they came over.

"Mind reader." He muttered throwing the papers back at me.

I have always wanted to punch these people. I could already feel the stress and they hadn't started checking my house yet…

_**So sorry for how long it has been since my last update! I didn't like this chapter too much- it isn't my best work.**_

_**College has been hectic. I graduate in four weeks and have been nonstop between applying to jobs, doing school work, and working. I actually passed out in the middle of one of my tests! Woke up to tons of people around me and I still feel like crap from it. Luckily I was in a class filled with science majors so everyone knew what to do! **_

_**Anyways, I can't promise anything too soon but I will try to write another chapter by the end of June. Then I will start to wrap things up with this story. I probably have about seven chapters left. **_


	20. Writing

Title: In Need of Rescue  
Chapter 20: Writing

_Italics= Vampiric_

**Edwards POV**

I opened the door gulping.

"_Edward Cullen?"_ the cop asked.

"_Yes sir."_ I said.

"_You live alone and have one human as a pet, is that right?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_You are a guard at the farm down the street?"_

This guy knew me, he had seen me thousands of time. _"Yes sir."_

"_Are you going to let me in."_

I wanted to punch him already. I walked to the side as he walked in with three others trailing.

"_Papers?"_ the man asked.

I took out my wallet as I grabbed the paper within it. The man snatched it from my hand and looked down at it. He already knew everything on it, he had read a million times before when Alice forced me to be over her house when they came over.

"_Mind reader."_ He muttered throwing the papers back at me.

I have always wanted to punch these people. I could already feel the stress and they hadn't started checking my house yet…

"_Nice place."_ He chuckled looking around.

"_Same as any other house on this block."_ I muttered. They knew that all of the houses were just cookie cutter models of each other.

"_Where is it?" _The man asked me.

I had to hold back the need to tell him that '_it_' is a she and she has a name. _"This way." _ I said kindly, showing them to my living room.

I was glad to see her still on the floor. The cops walked over to Bella and stood over her. One of them kicked her lightly to force her to note their presence. _"Get up."_ They demanded. I knew she knew that term.

The sickness was still evident from her non rosy cheeks. Bella forced herself to stand up as she leaned against the wall. It was getting harder and harder to bite my tongue.

"_She listens well." _One of them said as they all laughed.

"_One command doesn't mean she listens well." _Another said through chuckles. "_Now touch your toes."_ He demanded.

They all laughed, this was obviously a joke. Humans aren't required to learn that saying. Sure enough Bella looked at them forlorn before going into a coughing fit.

"_Fails to obey commands." _The lead cop said checking something on his check board. He then peered at her collar before using his pen to have the tag point to him as if trying to keep from having to touch her. He was reading her tag to make sure it had all of the information on it. He looked rather angry as he let it fall. In his mind, I could tell that he was hoping to check another problem off.

Two more strikes and they would get to take away one of the few things that keeps me sane in this world.

The lead cop pushed Bella making her fall to the ground easily. I had to force myself to stand in place. I couldn't fight against the ones who would decide if she lives past today. I chose to ignore any thoughts running through their minds, it would only lead to infuriate me more.

The men laughed with each other as they left the room and walked around the house. I could hear them going through the cupboards and out into the back yard. I walked toward them when I heard them going toward my piano room.

"_Why is this room locked?" _They asked.

"_It is to keep her out of it."_

"_What's in there that the human can't see?"_

"_Just my piano."_

"_Well…"_

"_What?"_ I feigned stupidity.

"_You gonna let us in?"_

I unlocked the door without speaking. They walked in and seemed disappointed when they realized I did have just a piano in this room. They muttered to each other as they left the room. A smirk graced my face as I locked the room back up. They walked back down the stairs and stood at the door, still muttering to each other.

"_Are you all set then?"_ I asked.

They stopped talking and glared at me.

The leader then spoke, _"You passed but you better work on that human's vocabulary. She should be able to listen to commands better."_

"_Yes sir." _I said, knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"_Here you are."_ They hand me a paper with the problem and a list of corrections that I can take.

"_Thank you for coming." _I said.

They didn't say anything but walked out, slamming the door behind them. "Good riddance." I grunted under my breath, ripping the paper in half. This could have been much worse. Now that it was over, I went to see what Bella was up too.

She was still sleeping on the floor. I smirked and picked her up. "You must be tired."

She nodded as she kept her eyes closed.

"Do you know what the alphabet is?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and stared at me in shock.

"Do you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you know how to spell out the letters?"

A look of worry flew across her face. "No, I never thought of spelling them. I mean…" She started to cough. When she was done she started her sentence again, "I mean I know how to spell a few words."

"Writing, do you know how to write?"

She shook her head. "It's illegal."

I sat her down on the couch and then quickly ran to get some paper and a pen. I then sat next to her. "Many things are illegal. Say your alphabet."

She sniffled and then started saying out the letter. As she did so, I wrote them down until her eyes grew. It dawned on her what I was ready to do. If the cops wanted her to have a wider vocabulary then that was what I was going to do.

I wanted to introduce her to a new world. A world where she could be equal to vampires.

I placed a paper and pen in front of her. She grabbed it awkwardly at first and started to write huge letters. She practiced right behind me as I showed her how to write out the alphabet and eventually spell out words. Her sickness was forgotten as we both laughed. She was a quick learner, I was sure she really had done this before even if she didn't want to admit it.

Vampires and humans can live together again, we had to prove it.

_**Haven't updated in forever. I kinda sorta have the next chapter already done. I finished it before I finished this one. I can't wait to get it posted! I'm really excited about the next chapter!**_

_**Anyways thanks to those who are still reading this. Sorry it has taken me so long to post, finding a science job isn't easy. Until then, I found my place at Dunkin Donuts.**_

_**Please review! I'm kinda wondering how many people actually stayed with me on this story after two months of it dying out.**_


	21. A New Friend

_In Need of Rescue  
Chapter 21: A New Friend_

_**Third Person POV**_

_**PLEASE NOTE! The beginning of this is a little graphic and may be upsetting to some people. If you get upset easily please skip the "Third Person POV" and go down to the part that reads "Bella's POV"**_

She looked at the clock on the wall; the little hand had made nine circles around the clock. That meant nine hours had passed since her master had come home. It took her a while to figure out that clock, she was still mystified at what the big hand did. She felt like she was going to explode from the need to release her bowels. Her life was meaningless as far as she was concerned. Her master would force her to wait until he got home before she could use the bathroom and she would have to wait so much longer if he brought a girl with him.

Ever since her master had 'adopted' her, it was utter hell.

She paced, feeling it essential to have to go now. If she did so, she would be punished. The outdoors was meant for a bathroom, not the indoors. The master hadn't cleaned the outdoors in what seemed like forever. When she went out to do her 'business', she would have to walk or better yet crawl through the decaying feces. She had to pee on her blanket a few times in the past to relieve her bladder, but her master never cleaned it so it would end with her lying in her own urine.

But what could she do, he told her that every vampire was like this. She found it hard to believe; when she was younger her caretaker took care of her and her family as if they were living creatures. This man took care of her as if she were a disposable item. Something he could pick up at a pawn store.

One leg was amputated up to the knee when he had thrown her down the stairs, the other had a very bad foot that he thought would be funny to step on for more than one occasion. He claimed that humans shouldn't be able to walk but must crawl. She sat down and looked at herself. There were no mirrors within her reach so she couldn't fully take in the view of what she had become.

Her ribs protruded out as if it were a xylophone, you could count every rib perfectly. Her stomach was tight; she hadn't seen food in at least two days, all because she was bad and had used the crate as a bathroom which meant pain. He decided instead of punishing her by beatings, he would't feed her for three days. At least water was still given and she refused to use the bathroom in the crate, less he take her water away. There were many days where she was left wondering how long a human can go without food before starving to death.

The cops had thought it funny how she was treated when they met her when she was younger. She didn't know what they were saying but their laughs and pokes made her understand that her master may have been right when she was told that every vampire was just like him. He had said that if she did get away, another vampire would bring her back and then she would be severely punished.

His treatment of her had gotten worse since she last saw the cops. She wasn't this skinny when they last laughed at her.

The cops hadn't made an appearance for quite a long time now. She knew that her master had kept her a secret, perhaps he told them that she died. She might as well be dead from the way she was living.

She was not allowed clothes at all. She did have a blanket in case she got cold but her master claimed that clothes were for vampires. Her legs were bones wrapped in skin. The muscle was so far vanished that it took most of her energy to move. Both knees were scabbed and calloused from having to walk on them. Both her knees and hands always held a slight smell of feces from having to walk outside in an unclean environment.

To put it bluntly, her life sucked and she knew it. She grabbed the cage door and shook it, hoping it may loosen. All her strength went into shaking her cage and nothing but the rattling noise filled the air. Tears started to pool in her eyes at the realization of everything. Her stomach was tight, her energy was drained, her bladder was about to explode, and she couldn't do anything about it. She could die at any moment, whether it from not using the bathroom or her hunger that would never cease.

She shook the cage again, when she first came here a group of vampires would come by to the house from surrounding houses or call saying that they heard a human screaming. They were there to make sure the girl was never beaten too badly; apparently she wasn't because she was never taken away. The visitations stopped when her master had what he and another man called a 'back alley surgery.' They strapped her down and started to scrape the inside of her throat. The burning from it and the feel of the blood as she chocked on it wasn't the worse part. When she finally passed out from the pain, it felt like it was all over but it had just begun. When she awoke, she couldn't make a noise. Even a grunt went unheard. She could snort and that was how she showed her true thoughts. That was how she could talk.

However, when she could no longer scream from the pain inflicted, the people stopped coming to help her and her beatings got worse. Did they know she was still here? Did everyone think he finally killed the pathetic human?

Her bruised eye, her broken leg, her broken arms, a rib that would break- it all meant nothing to the vampires. To her it was pain and suffering. It all healed wrong. She knew a mirror wouldn't be her friend and if she were to look into one, it would only reveal how hideous she had become.

The cage door gave way when she started to shake it again; it seemed to open on its own as if allowing her some freedom that she never got. If she had to die today at least she got to taste some freedom. She stared at the door as it moved back and forth. Did she dare to take one step out of the cage? If her master caught her, it would mean a whole new pain and most likely death. She decided to take her chances when she heard a front door from the house across the street close. This was it, this was her last chance to reach someone and show just how in need she was in. Whoever was outside, she hoped they would help her.

She crawled out of the cage, going as fast as she could and stopped at the couch. She wasn't allowed on the couch. Even if it was just this once and no one was around to see her, she would stain it with her dirty knees and hands. Did she dare to take that risk?

A car started, it was rare that vampires were heard when they moved. Maybe this was a sign that she could get help. She knew it was now or take a risk of vanishing like this. She jumped on the couch and pushed back the curtains looking at the front of the house for the first time since she had been here. She clawed at the window, watching a bulky vampire as he was about to drive off.

She clawed harder, trying to gain his attention. Her fingers that were barely functioning were slamming on the glass. Her tears poured fourth when the vampire looked like he was about to drive forward without noticing her attempts.

Ignorance truly was bliss…for the other person around her.

She slammed her fists into the window, no not all vampires were alike, someone, anyone had to be different! There had to be at least one out there!

The brawny man looked over at her and his smile changed to utter shock. They locked eyes for a brief second. Her eyes pleading and his in horror. She put her hand to the glass, trying to make the palm settle on the glass, it was hard when her fingers curled into her palm. Her breathing calmed as he kept staring at her. A tear trickled down her face as she kept mouthing out a simple phrase repeatedly, 'Please help me.'

Then he picked up a phone and started dialing a number. It hit her then, what if he was calling her master? What if that horror and shock was him not believing that she would disobey her master.

She suddenly got scared; she jumped from the window and went back to her crate. It was obvious that she had jumped on the couch and looked outside. There were stains on the couch just as she presumed and the curtains were peeled back, revealing dirty hand marks all over the window.

This was going to end her life; she knew her life would be over when her master came home. She closed the cage door and went to a corner, deciding that it didn't matter now if she used the bathroom in the crate. She just hoped that her death would be quick and painless. Her body was shaking from the fear, this would be it. Her days, no hours, no probably minutes where numbered.

The same thought filled her head though, humans can't live like this; this can't be the only thing she was meant to be. It seemed like hours when the front door was opened, she gulped as she backed away. Whoever was at the door, she knew it wouldn't be good.

This was it. Her eyes closed as she heard voices come closer to the cage.

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, finally feeling better. Edward was up stairs talking on the phone with someone. I blew my nose, hoping that the stuffiness would leave with the cold. I heard a knock at the door and got off the couch. Edward explained to me that when people come over, I must get off the couch for now on. I started walking into the hallway toward the front door.

Edward came running down the stairs and stood in front of the door. I watched him as he opened the door, "What brings you here Carlisle? You said you would never come to my house again once I got Bella." I remembered Edward telling me that Carlisle and Esme refused to go to anyone's house who harbored a human as a pet. They were one of the vampires that were against it.

I couldn't hear what his response was but Edwards voice dropped as I craned my neck to see their faces. Edward looked over at me and then walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. I ran to the window, opening a small part of the large curtain to look out at them. What were they hiding?

I could make out another with them. But the two were in the way for me to be able to get a good view. I was sure it was human; it was sitting on the ground. I tried to get a better position in the window but nothing seemed to work. The door suddenly opened. I jumped back and hit a vase that was on a small stand. It crashed to the ground before I heard Edward mutter, "Bella, get in here. I know you were looking."

I walked into the other room and forced a small innocent smile. He shook his head as if sighing.

"Bella, I need to talk to you quickly." He said closing the door behind him so that I couldn't see outside.

"Alright."

"You know how the vampires were uncaring to you?"

I nodded, still looking at the door.

"That's how most vampires act towards humans."

"I know. You are special." I said. I wasn't stupid.

"Most humans don't know this. They think all vampires are uncaring. They are treated like animals until they believe they are animals."

"Alright." I said. Why did I care? Did I have to leave again? I started to panic at that thought.

Edward must have seen the panic on my face, "You aren't going anywhere." He muttered as if it were stupid that I would even worry about that. "Carlisle has a case of cruelty where a vampire was TOO uncaring to a human. He wants to leave the human here until he can find someone who can take care of it."

"Lizzy likes humans! She takes care of them really well!" I said to him.

"I know Bella but she is packed with humans right now. Cruelty is on the rise. We are trying to work something out with several pounds, but all of the pounds are filled. The girl has been in the hospital for three days and nothing came up while she was there. She no longer has to stay at the hospital and we are waiting for an opening for the girl. Until then, she needs a place to stay."

"So is she going to stay here?" I asked excitedly, not realizing how much I missed human companionship.

"Yes but she is going to be very quiet and scared."

"Alright, can I meet her?" I asked excitedly. I hadn't seen another human since my visit with my mother.

Edward laughed at my excitement. "Sure. Carlisle you can come in now." Edward had to hold me from the excitement to be able to see another human. My excitement turned to pity quickly as the doctor walked in with a girl that was smaller than me. Her hair was very short and a dark black color, her brown eyes shot around the place as she crawled on her knees. I was confused to say the least. She cowered away from Carlisle and Edward. Edward still held me to him, knowing that I still wanted to go to the girl.

Carlisle caught my attention when he spoke, "Bella this is Emily." He must have noticed me staring at her feet. "Her legs were broken and one was cut to the knee. She will never be able to walk on her two legs again like you and I do." He said soothingly.

I noticed then that she was crawling on one stub and one knee.

Carlisle looked up at Edward, "Where is the small bed you said you had? That will make her more at home. She slept on a cushion at the other place. The cushion there was rather dingy so I couldn't bring it with me but I know that something similar will make her feel more at ease."

Edward pointed to the living room. Carlisle told the girl to come and had her follow to the living room, to the bed that I had to lay in when the cops came. Carlisle unhooked the leash and the girl went straight for the bed, laying in it. She looked so scared compared to most humans I had met.

I was getting impatient by being held back now. Edward must have noticed as he released me. I stood at entrance of the living room, staring in. The girl was cowering away from all of us. I walked into the living room and walked up to her. I bent down to her, "I'm Bella. What's your name?" I asked.

She just stared at me, shaking. There were bruises all over the girl. I then realized she had close to nothing on, just a hospital gown. She was a skeleton with skin. There was no muscle, I could even see where her joints where coming through.

"Bella." Edward spoke, making me turn my head. "Why don't you go get her a loose shirt and some comfortable pants from your room?"

I nodded and ran up the stairs as Edward and Carlisle started to talk. I grabbed a loose shirt and my favorite sweatpants. When I was back down, Carlisle was gone. I hand them to Edward. He went into the other room and started to put the shirt on the girl. Then he did his best to put the pants on her as the girl stayed still. "Esme gave her a shower so she's cleaned up the best she can be for now. She's been in the hospital for three days in order to make sure she is being given the best nutrients." He said.

I stood behind him until he got up. I could smell a small amount of feces that must have been coming from the girl, but I tried to ignore it. I was about to talk to her when Edward cut me off.

"Bella, she doesn't speak." Edward told me.

"I can teach her human. She can learn." I said excitedly.

Edward shook his head. "No, you can't. She knows words in human and she understands the commands in vampiric but the vampire that she was with cut the inside of her throat which is what helps you to speak."

"You can do that?" I asked appalled that someone could do that.

He nodded, "Yes, it's illegal but vampires do it. So right now she has no means of communication with you. Emily." He said. Her head shot to him as her breathing got heavier. "I can hear your thoughts; if you need anything let me know. I'm willing to help. I'm Edward." He said putting out a hand.

She hid her head and went away from him. I went around him and hugged her. "It's alright, he's nice." I said to her. I didn't know what got over me but I felt the need to stay right there and lay with her. Edward left the room for the rest of the night, leaving us alone. I lay somewhat on top of her, trying to help her feel more secure. It must have worked because she fell asleep. I stayed with her the whole night. She would know that with my help and Edward's help she would never be hurt again.

I was awoken up to the sound of Edward cussing in the kitchen. I looked down at girl who was awake. "He's making breakfast." I told her.

She looked at me.

"Come on, I bet it's ready by now. He knows whenever I'm about to wake up." I said standing up. She still stayed where she was. I started to walk toward the kitchen but noticed the girl still wasn't following me. Her eyes were looking behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing at the doorway. I screamed for a quick second, not expecting him to be there.

"Great way to get her to think I'm nice." He muttered.

"Sorry." I said. I moved back as he came in with two plates of food. "Are we eating in here?"

"Yes, but don't get used to it." He said placing the two plates on the small table. I sat on the floor and started to eat from my plate. The girl watched Edward carefully, "_Eat it." _He said in vampiric. The girl got up and crawled over to me and sat down. She stared at the plate. I could tell she didn't know what to do. "Use the fork." He said putting it next to the plate.

I held my right hand out so that she could see what mine looked like. "Like this." I said.

She lifted her right hand up; I could see the mangled mess that was her fingers. I kept trying to think of what she must have gone through to get to this state. I wouldn't be surprised if she despised vampires for the rest of her life but maybe she would decide that Edward was nice with enough time. She tried to pick the fork up with her hand then decided to use her left which was a little less disfigured. She held it awkwardly and ate very slowly. I hummed to myself as I ate my food, noting that she was silent.

"Did a vampire give you those bruises?" I asked

She nodded her head with a piece of food in her mouth.

"How about your broken leg? And the cut leg?"

She nodded again.

"Why did they cut your vocal cords? Were you talking too much?" I asked.

"Bella." Edward warned me from the kitchen as he was cleaning up. "Stop asking questions like that."

"Sorry." I muttered.

We sat in silence as we both ate. I was done before her. "Have you seen the sun before? It's very pretty." I told her.

She nodded.

"Edward's nice. And Carlisle. You met him. He's nice too."

Edward walked into the room, dressed in his work clothes. "I have to go to work." He said putting his phone in his pocket. "Bella be nice to her and don't talk her ear off. Bella show Emily where the bathroom is." He said before walking out the door.

"I know what you can do to talk!" I said getting up and running out of my room. I ran up the stairs, stumbling over a few steps. I went into my room and found a few pieces of paper that I didn't scribble on yet. I knew it wouldn't be enough so I ran into Edward's room. I found a stack of paper with miscellaneous symbols on them. He only used them for his piano playing and he hadn't played it for a while. I figured he wouldn't care if a few went missing.

I grabbed a pen that was next to them and ran down the stairs. Emily was right where I left her. I shoved the pen into her left hand, forcing the fork to fall out of it. "Our words are made up from an alphabet." I sang out the whole alphabet and then wrote out each letter. "Try to rewrite those." She nodded and did as I said. Her writing was sloppy just like mine was when I first learned. I didn't know how to spell a lot because the vampires didn't like if humans knew anything. If Edward made an exception for me a few days ago; I figured he could make an exception for her.

"You can write anything out if you sound it out and spell it." I pointed to the pen in her hands. "Pen, p-e-n." She stared at me. I took the pen and then wrote out the p then the e then the n. "Pen"

Something clicked in her mind. She pointed to the table and then wrote 'tabl.'

"Yes! Table!" I said excitedly, not caring that she missed the e.

She then pointed to the couch, 'cowch.'

"It's c-o-u-c-h." I told her, writing each letter out. She smiled. We spent the whole day writing each word out. Some I didn't know how to spell but we were deciding the way they should be spelt.

"What's it like being with a mean vampire?" I asked after she figured out most of the alphabet.

She thought about it for a little, trying to think of how to spell that, 'not nice.' She wrote. 'I'm glad to be away.'

"I bet. I'm lucky here. You know you can trust Edward right?" I asked.

She nodded, 'it's hard when I have been taught to fear vampires.'

"I understand." I heard the door open and looked at the clock; it had already been four hours since Edward left. That meant Alice was here to feed me, well to feed us lunch. I stood up and went out to the hall. Alice hugged me.

"Lunch time little one!" She said to me.

She looked into the living room to see Emily on the floor.

"And you must be Emily." She said walking into the room. Emily moved away from her as if trying to protect herself. "Don't worry, they will find a place for you soon."

"Emily and I are talking!" I said as Alice picked up the papers to look at them.

"You are?" She asked going through the papers. She gave a worried look, "Bella are you teaching her to write?" she asked.

"My mom and Edward taught me and since she can't talk, I figured it would be good to know."

"Humans aren't supposed to know how to write." Alice said to me. "Edward can get into a lot of trouble for you learning and the fact that Emily learned under his roof."

"But she can't talk."

"The cops don't care hun. No more please. I've grown accustomed to you, I don't want you taken away." Alice picked up all the papers and took the pen from Emily's hand. "I'm sorry dear but I don't need any of you guys getting hurt from this. Now let's go get some lunch." She walked into the kitchen with the papers.

I followed her and Emily followed me. She sat next to me, doing whatever I did in order to not get into trouble.

Emily jumped when Alice turned on the stove and burned the papers that we were writing on. "It's okay." I muttered.

Alice left after lunch was served. "I guess we can't learn anymore." I said as I went to sit on the couch. Emily sat on the floor. She started to look uncomfortable as I turned on the television. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. When she opened it up, she mouthed out the letter 'P.'

I thought about it for a second, "You have to use the bathroom? Then follow me." I walked upstairs to the bathroom. "Use the toilet."

Her eyes filled with tears as she saw a toilet. I didn't think the toilet was that impressive. Yeah, I was excited to first see one too but I didn't cry. Maybe she wasn't allowed to use one? Either way I allowed her to use it while the door was closed.

When she came out, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"We need a code since you aren't allowed to write." I said. I lifted up my hand, "One means hungry, two means thirsty, and three means bathroom."

She nodded and started to smile. We were good friends already. I was hoping that they wouldn't find a home for her too soon.

_**This one is extremely long! Hope you like it and it makes up for the last few chapters that took me months to put out!**_

_**I got the idea of the 'abuse case' when I worked at the ASPCA and when I would watch Animal Cops on Animal Planet. The beginning was from Animal Cops. I don't know the episode but there was an episode with an abuse case where the dog was so badly beaten and starved the person was amazed that it was still alive. They didn't know how long it had gone without food or water but they gave it a bowl of water and I started to cry because as soon as the dog drank some water, it wagged its tail, licked the guys hand and then closed its eyes and died. In this story I chose to have this abuse case live which was actually from an abuse case I saw personally where a dog was left alone for hours (the longest was nineteen hours according to the owner). This poor thing was beaten, starved, and left in the cage for most of its life. I saw picture of the place and the backyard had at least four inches of feces covering the ground and the poor dog had the worst case of mange ever! The poor thing was in the vets longer than three days like I have here and I don't know if it lived or not because I end up moving before the case was closed. I hope the poor thing lived.**_

_**The next chapter won't be out for two weeks but NO COMPLAINING! This one is the size of two and a half chapters! ;)**_

_**Please review! **_


End file.
